


Petit Chien deviendra grand

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [17]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1800 à 1849, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Historical References, Humor, La vie de la maison Phantomhive à travers les années, M/M, Mention de drogue, Miscarriage, Où je prouve encore une fois que je suis sans doute une grande malade, Quote a lot of quotes, Sexism, Slice of Life, Un chouille d'homophobie et peut être de racisme, Une année Une vignette Un Phantomhive, Vignette, mention de châtiment corporel, quelques vrais évènements historiques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: 49 vignettes diverses et variées sur la vie de Valence Phantomhive, le père de Claudia.





	Petit Chien deviendra grand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022749) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Poisons et Epingle à chapeau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204913) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : De 1800 à 1849.
> 
> Personnages : Divers et variés… Bon, plus au moins : ceux de la génération de Polly, ceux de la génération de Valence et ceux de la génération de Claudia (Pour l'arbre généalogique : voir Cave canem, premier "texte" de cette série)
> 
> Notes de l'auteur :
> 
> 1- Alors à l'origine, je m'étais dit que, après avoir publié un truc à noël, je ferais de même pour la nouvelle année mais qu'il fallait que ça soit quand même un peu plus joyeux tout ça. Ça fait un moment que j'ai un petit projet sur les Phantomhive au Weston college et… évidemment, je me suis finalement lancée dans un autre truc.
> 
> 2- Cet OS est construit de la même manière que « Quand le Chien était une femme » (chapitre 5) c'est-à-dire que c'est un ensemble de vignettes (une par an) entrecoupé de citations et autres espèces de mises en contexte d'époque (italique). Si une date est précisée, l'année correspond à celle de la vignette qui suit. Si elle ne l'est pas, c'est que la date de ce texte ne correspond pas à l'année où se déroule la vignette. De plus, quelques-unes de ces citations sont des traductions maisons. Si erreur, il y a, elles sont de mon fait et je m'en excuse.
> 
> 3- Un grand merci à google, wikisource, wikipedia, etc, mais aussi à XY (qui m'a supportée ces derniers jours alors que j'écrivais activement et qui m'a fait quelques suggestions assez judicieuses)
> 
> 4- On commence en 1800 ce qui veut dire « bonjour Napoléon ! » Si nous avons notre lot de surnoms à son propos, les anglais ont aussi les leurs : Little Boney, Boney the bogeyman, Fleshy (le ventripotent), the corsican crocodile (le crocodile corse), the corsican fox (le renard corse), The devil's favorite, etc. Certains de ses surnoms sont intraduisibles et donc présents dans ce texte sous leur forme anglaise.
> 
> 5- Evidemment, il n'y pas que les surnoms de Napopo qui sont parfois intraduisible et il y a donc d'autres mots en anglais qui trainent dans ce texte. Ils sont généralement expliqué dans les notes qui suivent l'OS de 3km de long.
> 
> 6- C'était un long bla bla (comme l'OS en fait). Désolée et bonne lecture mais aussi bonne année à tous et à toutes !

_**Petit chien deviendra grand** _

 

_Les royaumes de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande seront, à dater du 1er jour de janvier 1801, et pour toujours, unis en un seul royaume, sous le nom de royaume-uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, et la formule royale et les titres appartenant à la couronne impériale du royaume-uni et aux possessions qui en dépendent, ainsi que les armoiries, les pavillons et les drapeaux, seront tels qu'il plaira à Sa Majesté de les déterminer par sa proclamation royale, scellée du grand-sceau du royaume uni._

_Loi pour l'Union entre la Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande, article 1 – 1800_

.o.

Pénélope travaillait dans son bureau mais sa lecture des différents rapports que ses associés lui avaient fait parvenir des quatre coins du royaume n'avançait guère. Elle ne savait pas cependant qui ou quoi elle devait blâmer pour ce manque de sérieux dans son travail. Elle-même, son âge et son esprit préoccupé ou les cris et pleurs qui ne cessaient pas de résonner depuis l'aube au manoir. Sans doute les deux… Pénélope commença donc à maudire à voix basse : les fous de tout bois qui voulaient assassiner des rois et les nourrissons du monde entier qui refusaient de se calmer alors que leur grand-tante devait travailler.

La porte du bureau de Pénélope s'ouvrit soudain. Quelqu'un entra. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au domaine qui pouvait avoir oser une chose pareille.

Charles, son neveu, s'assit sur son bureau après avoir déposé un verre devant Pénélope. Il le remplit bientôt à ras-bord, ou presque, de vin de Champagne. Pénélope leva la tête. Son neveu souriait. Heureux ? Moqueur ? Sans doute un peu les deux ?

« Ma chère tante, j'ai pensé que le moment était venu de fêter la venue au monde de cet héritier que tu attendais tant… »

Charles était donc venu ici pour se réjouir de son malheur. Pénélope haussa les épaules et prit le verre qu'il venait de lui servir pour le porter à ses lèvres. Charles l'arrêta.

« Ah. Ah. Pas si vite, tante Polly. »

Il était en train de remplir un deuxième verre qu'il leva bientôt devant lui.

« A la santé du nouveau chiot des Phantomhive. » dit Charles.

…o…

 _\- Angleterre. Londres, 17 septembre (30 fructidor)._ _Jamais les communications entre la France et l'Angleterre n'ont été aussi fréquentes qu'elles le sont depuis la semaine dernière. Avant-hier, deux bâtiments parlementaires arrivèrent de Calais à Douvres, à une heure d'intervalle l'un de l'autre ; et le même jour il fut expédié des dépêches pour M. Merry à Paris._

_Extrait du "Journal de Paris" du primedi 1er vendémiaire, an X de la République (1801)_

.o.

La scène était habituelle mais son contexte bien différent. May était en train de prendre le thé avec sa sœur Pénélope mais elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle avait quitté le domaine des comtes de Tufton pour rejoindre Londres. May y resterait sans doute pendant quelques mois. Sa fille, Emma, avait eu un enfant. Une fille. Charlotte.

« Notre famille semble bénie depuis quelques temps. » dit-elle à Pénélope d'un ton enjoué.

Pénélope, elle, était en train de réfléchir. May se demandait pourquoi. Sa sœur n'allait pas protester tout de même. Valence, le fils ainé de Charles, avait plus d'un an. De plus, leur neveu et Augusta avaient eu un deuxième enfant. Un autre fils ? Frédéric. Les deux enfants étaient en bonne santé, tout comme Charlotte. May priait maintenant pour que cette bonne fortune se poursuive. Il ne manquait plus qu'une femme à son fils, Albert, et elle serait tout à fait comblée. Bien sûr, elle savait que leur manque d'argent était un handicap mais Albert avait un titre. Ces choses comptaient et peut-être qu'Edward, le mari d'Emma…

« Une fille, murmura alors Pénélope. C'est une bonne chose. »

May fronça d'abord les sourcils puis elle finit par comprendre.

« Je ne sais si Edward…

-Edward dirige ses usines d'une main de maître, May. C'est un homme intelligent. »

C'était la vérité mais…

« Polly, tu l'effraies…

-Une preuve supplémentaire de son intelligence, répliqua sa sœur en souriant.

-Il pourrait tout de même refuser ton idée de mariage. »

Pénélope balaya cette possibilité d'un revers de la main. May n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Edward Sainclair avait peut-être peur d'elle mais il savait aussi très bien ce qu'il devait à la famille Phantomhive. Quand le moment viendrait, Edward ferait ce qu'elle voulait.

…o…

_L'Irlande, cette source éternelle d'embarras pour l'Angleterre, s'agitait encore et cette malheureuse contrée devint de nouveau le théâtre de la rébellion. Dans le même temps éclatait un complot contre l'Etat, conduit par Marcus Despard, officier supérieur qui s'était distingué au service du pays. Le but du complot était d'assassiner le roi et de renverser la constitution établie. De pareilles difficultés au moment où la guerre éclataient devenaient menaçantes mais le gouvernement avec sa sagacité habituelle parvint à les combattre avec succès._

_L'Univers : histoire et description de tous les peuples – Angleterre, Ecosse et Irlande, Léon Galibert et Clément Pellé (rédacteurs de la revue britannique)_

.o.

Pénélope fut on ne peut plus surprise de voir Augusta dans la nurserie du manoir. L'épouse de Charles était en train de lire un livre à ses deux fils. Pénélope savait bien sûr que Charles et Augusta étaient au domaine en ce moment mais leur présence continuait tout de même de l'étonner. Valence et Frédéric étaient tous les deux en bonne santé. Pénélope avait donc maintenant ses héritiers - Tes chiots, tante Polly. Ce sont tes chiots – et elle s'était attendue à ce que Charles laisse ses enfants derrière lui pour recommencer à courir le monde ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait. En compagnie de sa femme cependant cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait pas que la flore anglaise qui intéressait Augusta et Pénélope avait entendu Charles lui promettre des voyages à l'étranger à plusieurs reprises.

Peut-être que Charles trouvait le complot du colonel Despard plus intéressant que les ambitions de Little Boney ?

Quant à Augusta, peut-être que les herbiers et les serres du domaine continuerait à l'occuper pendant quelques années supplémentaires ?

Ou ils voulaient peut-être tout simplement voir leurs enfants grandir et ce qui se passait actuellement dans la nurserie en était la preuve. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle surprenait l'un d'eux ici. Augusta, en train de lire à haute voix. Charles, en train de chanter elle ne savait quoi.

« Habitat in Hispania. Gramen vix spithameum. Foliorum vaginæ tumidiusculæ, folio ipso parvo. Spica se… » était en train de dire Augusta.

Pénélope n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être ce livre mais peut-être que les enfants l'appréciaient…

…o…

_Ye sons of Albion bind up your arms, to quell the rebel band,_

_Who threaten us with false alarms, to invade our native land_

_For there's no rebel Frenchman sans galore, Lords, Dukes of the tyrants of yore,_

_Can conquer the English, the Irish or Scotch, or land upon our shore (x2)._

_Deceitful Holland fears our yoke, and so does faithless Spain_

_But we, the British hearts of oak, will beat them back again._

_The Emperor of the universe, Bonaparte, he fain would be;_

_But we, the British hearts of oak, will keep old England free. (x2)_

_« Ye Sons of Albion » - chant patriotique anglais_

_.o._

Charles et Augusta avaient enfin fini par quitter le domaine et l'Angleterre.

Ce matin, Pénélope avait annoncé la nouvelle à Venec et Grâce, ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait des années plus tôt quand Charles était parti pour les Etats-Unis, et ce soir, elle annonçait la nouvelle à ses enfants.

Comme vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, Charles s'était enfui en secret et sans lui laisser le moindre message mais comme lors de sa première fuite, Pénélope se doutait de sa destination.

« Je sais qu'il avait promis à votre mère de l'emmener avec lui, dit-elle à Valence et Frédéric même s'ils dormaient tous les deux à poing fermé, mais que compte-t-elle faire ? Cueillir des fleurs pendant que votre père espionne Little Boney ? »

…o…

_Baby, baby, naughty baby!_

_Hush! you squalling thing, I say;_

_Hush your squalling, or it may be_

_Bonaparte will pass this way._

_Baby, baby, he's a giant,_

_Tall and black as Rouen steeple,_

_And he dines and sups, relie on 't,_

_Every day on naughty people._

_Baby, baby, he will hear you,_

_As he passes by the house,_

_And he, limb from limb, will tear you,_

_Just as pussy tears a mouse._

_Comptine populaire à l'époque des guerres napoléoniennes_

.o.

Une cloche. C'était la solution. Elle le savait. Elle allait accrocher une cloche au cou de son neveu. Peu importait son âge et le sien. Avec une cloche, Pénélope ne manquerait plus jamais son retour au domaine.

Pénélope était certaine que sans sa quotidienne visite nocturne à Valence et Frédéric, elle ne se serait peut-être même pas rendu compte de la présence de Charles. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait après tout. Apparaître et disparaître du domaine sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique l'informe que son neveu était bel et bien passé par là.

« Qu'es-tu donc en train de leur chanter ?

-Juste une mise en garde contre Boney the bogeyman, tante Polly. »

…o…

_L'Angleterre attend de chacun qu'il fasse son devoir._

_Signal par pavillons utilisé par le vice-amiral Nelson avant la bataille de Trafalgar – 1805_

.o.

Hollie était une brave fille mais elle allait devoir apprendre à se taire un jour ou l'autre. Si Pénélope lui avait donné l'ordre de laisser Valence et Frédéric jouer dans son bureau, elle devait laisser Valence et Frédéric jouer dans son bureau et non, Pénélope ne voyait aucun inconvénient à la présence des deux enfants dans son bureau. C'était elle qui avait donné l'ordre de les amener ici. Et non, Hollie n'avait pas besoin de rester. Pénélope pouvait surveiller les deux enfants en travaillant. De plus, elle pouvait aussi compter sur Cécil qui avait pour ordre de rester avec elle pour le moment.

« Retourne en cuisine, Hollie. » ordonna doucement Cécil en lui prenant le plateau qu'elle venait d'apporter.

La jeune femme n'obéit pas tout de suite. Il fallut un regard noir de la part de Pénélope pour qu'elle s'en aille enfin.

« C'est une brave fille, madame, lui rappela Cécil en lui servant le thé qu'Hollie venait d'apporter. Et une bonne voleuse aussi, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

-Je sais, répondit Pénélope en observant les jeux de Valence et Frédéric, mais elle continue d'avoir la langue un peu trop bien affilée et cela ne me plait guère.

-Ce défaut est en train d'être corrigé, madame. »

Oui. Pénélope le savait. Madame Daniels, l'intendante de leur maison londonienne, faisait tout pour y veiller et Hollie montrait quelques progrès.

On frappe soudain à la porte du bureau de Pénélope. Les enfants se rapprochèrent aussitôt de Cécil tandis que Polly invitait son visiteur à entrer.

« Madame, nous avons coulé little Boney ! » s'écria Ethan.

Une bonne nouvelle donc, même si Pénélope doutait fortement de la mort de l'empereur français.

« Nos pertes ? demanda-t-elle.

-On parle de trois cents hommes, madame, dont l'amiral Nelson. »

Vice-amiral Nelson, rectifia automatiquement Pénélope dans son esprit. La nouvelle était triste mais peut-être que la victoire en valait la peine ?

« Et du côté français, Ethan ? »

…o…

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

" _The Star" – Rhymes for the Nursery, Jane & Ann Taylor – 1806_

.o.

On chantait dans la nurserie. Pénélope reconnut très vite la voix de Charles. Il avait toujours chanté des chansons à ses enfants. Dès la naissance de Valence. Pénélope s'était toujours demandé pourquoi sans jamais vraiment lui poser la question. C'était peut-être à cause d'un lointain souvenir enfoui de Grâce et de Venec… Ou peut-être qu'une des sœurs de Pénélope ou une des nourrices de Charles lui avaient chanté des chansons pendant son enfance. La seule chose dont sa tante était réellement certaine, c'était que tout ceci ne venait pas d'elle.

« Aucune mise en garde contre l'enfant-chéri du démon cette fois ? lui dit-elle après qu'il ait eu terminé de chanter.

-Ma chanson n'était pas à votre goût, ma tante ?

-Elle différait plutôt de tes goûts habituels.

-Oh chère tante, si je devais vraiment leur chanter mes chansons préférées, il faudrait couvrir leurs innocentes oreilles. »

Si ce n'était que ses chansons… Pénélope se souvenait encore régulièrement de ce qui s'était passé au Weston college. Peut-être devrait-elle commencer à chercher une autre école pour Valence et Frédéric. Après ce que Charles avait fait, elle n'était pas certaine que Weston accepterait ses enfants.

« Combien de temps durera ton séjour et celui d'Augusta cette fois ? »

Pénélope ne posait la question que pour la forme. Elle savait pertinemment que son neveu et son épouse partiraient du domaine sans la prévenir. C'était toujours ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Nous n'avons pas encore décidé.

-Et votre destination ?

-Non plus. Le monde entier est à notre disposition, bien sûr, mais l'Europe offre encore tellement de possibilités. »

Six jours plus tard, Charles et Augusta quittaient le domaine. En secret et sans lui laisser le moindre message.

…o…

_Il y a une grande différence entre un acte digne de la pendaison et une mauvaise action._

_Le Baladin du monde occidental, J.M. Synge_

.o.

Edward Sainclair n'aimait guère se rendre dans cette demeure. Il aimait encore moins aller dans ce bureau. Il savait ce qu'il devait aux Phantomhive évidemment mais sa réussite sociale n'était pas seulement de leur fait. Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que lui donner des outils qu'il avait su utiliser.

Mais après ce que sa fille, Charlotte, lui avait raconté…

Edward avait accepté les visites et les invitations de la Comtesse et il savait que Charlotte adorait ses deux cousins, Valence et Frédéric, mais cette dernière invention de la Comtesse… Non, il ne pouvait pas tolérer une chose pareille. Les pendaisons étaient peut-être un excellent spectacle et il avait lui-même assisté à plusieurs d'entre elles mais Charlotte n'était qu'une petite fille. Elle n'avait pas encore six ans ! Charlotte était sa seule enfant. Les pauvres pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs propres enfants. Madame la Comtesse pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de ses petits-neveux. Sa Charlotte…

Sa Charlotte était la petite-nièce de la Comtesse. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Sans compter qu'Edward était le débiteur des Phantomhive depuis longtemps… Mais il pouvait tout de même imposer quelques limites aux demandes de la Comtesse, non ? Surtout quand elles concernaient sa fille, n'est-ce pas ?

« Monsieur Sainclair, madame la Comtesse. » annonça le majordome de la famille, une espèce de géant noir dont Edward n'avait jamais su quoi penser.

La Comtesse inclina la tête pour le saluer. Edward plongea en une petite révérence.

« Que désirez-vous, monsieur Sainclair ? »

Edward avait soigneusement préparé ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait répété ce long discours à sa femme, Emma. Il l'avait murmuré à de multiples reprises dans la voiture qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

Silence.

Un sourire avenant apparut sur les lèvres de la Comtesse. Edward frémit en le voyant.

« J'imagine que c'est à propos de la petite Charlotte. »

La mention de sa fille libérer Edward de toute frayeur qu'il pouvait avoir et il se lança bravement dans la déclamation du discours qu'il avait préparé avant de venir voir la Comtesse. Elle l'écouta attentivement.

« C'est donc pour cette raison que Charlotte doit cesser ces visites dans votre demeure, madame. » conclut-il.

Il se tut et attendit, fébrile, la réponse de la Comtesse. Cette réponse qu'Edward attendait tant ne vint pas vraiment d'elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Charlotte est MA fiancée. »

Edward se retourna. A quel moment le petit Valence était-il donc entré dans la pièce ?

« Il ne peut pas faire ça, tante Polly, répéta l'enfant d'un sérieux.

-Tu as entendu les arguments de monsieur Sainclair, Valence. Expose-moi maintenant les tiens mais je te préviens immédiatement : tes fiançailles ne peuvent être ton seul argument. »

Valence inclina la tête puis se mit à réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se lançait dans un long monologue. La Comtesse et Edward l'écoutèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot. Edward se surprit même à acquiescer à plusieurs reprises.

Edward quitta la maison des Phantomhive avec la promesse suivante : Charlotte continuerait ses visites mais plus jamais la Comtesse ne l'emmènerait à la moindre exécution. Edward aurait dont dû être satisfait mais c'est la surprise qui dominait son être après sa visite. Comment Valence Phantomhive, du haut de ses sept ans, pouvait-il en savoir autant sur les affaires de sa famille ? C'était aberrant !

…o…

_Dans de nombreuses familles, dames et gentilhommes donnent leurs ordres au majordome qui doit les transmettre aux autres serviteurs. Lorsque ce cas se présente, les ordres doivent être transmis de façon respectueuse, jamais avec un ton suffisant, car ceci fait montre d'ignorance et d'un manque de savoir-vivre mais fait aussi la démonstration d'un esprit faible. Vous devez transmettre ordres et messages comme s'ils venaient de vos maîtres. Vous devez donc éviter la trop grande utilisation du pronom « Je »._

_The Footman's Directory and Butler's Remembrance or The Advice of Onesimus to His Young Friends, Thomas Cosnett_

.o.

Valence aimait parcourir l'ensemble du domaine de sa famille et Frédéric et Charlotte – quand elle était chez eux - l'accompagnaient souvent dans ses expéditions mais c'était toujours seul qu'il se rendait dans le bureau de Cécil Allen, l'intendant du domaine. Frédéric ne voulait jamais y venir avec lui. Valence pensait que c'était parce que Cécil était un géant et que Frédéric avait peur de lui.

Valence se souvenait parfois d'un temps où Cécil ne quittait pas sa tante Polly d'une semelle, d'un temps où on lui avait ordonné, à lui et à son frère, de se réfugier derrière Cécil au moindre problème. C'était peut-être à cette époque, quand Cécil était encore le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, que Valence lui avait demandé s'il venait de Brobdingag et s'il connaissait le capitaine Gulliver. Cécil avait répondu en riant qu'il était tout aussi anglais que son petit vicomte et qu'il avait connu quelques capitaines mais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne portait un nom pareil. Valence n'y avait pas cru pendant un seul instant. Cécil était trop grand. Ou peut-être qu'il avait posé ces deux questions plus tard. Après l'accident. Celui qui avait obligé Cécil à quitter son poste de majordome pour devenir leur intendant.

Valence était assis par terre dans un coin du bureau de Cécil, là où on ne pouvait pas le voir en entrant. Il le regardait écrire. De la main gauche. Le bras droit de Cécil ne bougeait plus depuis l'accident.

« Cécil… » appela-t-il.

Valence ne posait que rarement ses questions à tante. Son père… Quand il posait des questions à père, ce dernier y répondait toujours mais il était en voyage avec mère en ce moment. Sa mère… Mère aussi répondait toujours et longuement aux questions qu'il posait mais la question que voulait poser Valence aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec les plantes.

« Que fait le chien de garde, Cécil ?

-Madame la comtesse est la plus à même de répondre à cette question, mon jeune vicomte.

-Tante Polly ne répond jamais à mes questions, Cécil.

-Madame la comtesse répondra toujours à cette question, mon jeune vicomte, surtout si c'est vous qui la posez. »

Comme des années plus tôt, Valence n'y crut pas un seul instant.

…o…

_Perleberg est une merveilleuse petite ville à l'ouest de Berlin. Augusta et moi comptons y rester pour quelques temps. Sur le conseil du baron de Koch, que nous avons pu voir le 25 de ce mois, nous avons décidé de séjourner dans une délicieuse petite auberge appelée « Auberge du Cygne blanc »._

_Augusta a déjà commencé à explorer les bois environnants à la recherche de ces bien-aimées plantes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, ma tante, puisque ce cher Toby l'accompagne en permanence. De mon côté, j'explore la ville et ses environs en profitant pour faire quelques achats. J'ai découvert un somptueux manteaux dans une petite échoppe qui m'a été conseillée par monsieur Auguste Schimdt, un employé de notre auberge. Je crois me souvenir que le baron de Koch avait le même ou presque la dernière fois que je l'ai vu._

_Extrait d'une lettre du comte Charles Phantomhive à sa tante, Pénélope Butler, comtesse d'Arran – 1809_

.o.

Les voyages incessants de Charles avaient parfois du bon. Quand la disparition de Benjamin Barthurst avait été annoncée, Pénélope avait immédiatement envoyé un message à Charles pour qu'il se rende à Perleberg. Son neveu lui avait rapidement répondu qu'il se mettait en route et elle venait maintenant d'apprendre que lui et Augusta étaient bien arrivés à destination. Au vu du contenu de la lettre de Charles, ce n'était pas la seule bonne nouvelle qu'il avait à lui donner. Il avait commencé son enquête et il semblait même avoir trouvé un suspect. Restait à savoir si Augusta explorait les bois alentours par intérêts personnels ou pour raisons familiales. Si Toby l'accompagnait, les deux étaient sans doute bien possibles.

Pénélope devait maintenant répondre à Charles pour lui dire de poursuivre son enquête mais elle devait aussi lui annoncer l'arrivée à Perleberg de l'épouse de monsieur Bathurst. Avant d'ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au reste de la pièce et plus particulièrement aux trois enfants qui s'y trouvaient.

Valence lisait à voix haute.

« … la bravoure de monsieur le marquis de Granby, nous n'avons pas encore appris… »

Frédéric et Charlotte, eux, jouaient aux échecs tout en l'écoutant.

« Si vous avez servi avec lui, vous vous deviez de montrer… »

Alfred, éternelle sentinelle comme tous les majordomes qui l'avaient précédé, surveillait les trois enfants.

« … à ses accomplissements en tant que général. C'est vous, Monsieur William, qui faites apparaître votre ami comme un homme gauche et ridicule, en lui prêtant un chapelet de qualités beaucoup trop clinquantes, et que la nature… »

Ah les lettres de Junius, réalisa soudain Pénélope. La troisième même. Celle adressée à monsieur William Draper, chevalier de Bath, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Pénélope se figea. Les lettres de Junius étaient une vieille affaire sur laquelle elle avait enquêté au tout début de sa carrière. Comment Valence…

Elle sourit.

Après ses questions, le chiot passait donc maintenant à l'action. Restait à lui apprendre que se faire prendre à voler le Chien de garde méritait punition.

…o…

_Le lecteur peut ainsi se faire une idée de la fureur incontrôlable de cette épouvantable passion. Cook déclare qu'une personne d'une maison respectable de la ville, venait fréquemment dans son pub, et qu'il y restait plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits, au cours desquelles, il avait l'habitude de s'amuser avec huit, dix, et parfois même une douzaine d'hommes et de garçons différents !_

_The Phoenix of Sodom or The Vere Street coterie, Robert Holloway_

.o.

Valence avait maintenant l'impression de passer l'ensemble de ses journées avec tante Polly. Ce n'était pas nouveau d'une certaine manière. Dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, il y avait toujours eu tante Polly, son bureau, Cécil, Frédéric et Charlotte, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était seul avec sa tante qu'il passait ses journées. Frédéric, lui, restait avec ses professeurs et tuteurs. Charlotte passait ses journées avec leur mère, si Augusta était au domaine, ou avec la vieille Magda, l'arrière-grand-mère de Valence et Frédéric.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, tante Polly avait commencé à se plaindre de sa vue qui baissait. Elle avait dit avoir besoin d'une paire d'yeux plus jeune que la sienne pour lire lettres et rapports qu'elle recevait quotidiennement. Elle avait décidé de confier cette tâche à Valence, une chose qui n'avait surpris personne. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de surprenant dans cette tâche qu'elle lui avait assignée. Très vite, tante Polly avait encouragé Valence à partager ses pensées et à lui donner son opinion à propos de ce qu'il lisait.

Valence était maintenant en train de lire un rapport envoyé par l'un des agents que tante Polly avait chez les Bow Street Runners sur une descente qu'ils avaient menées quelques jours plus dans une molly house.

« Heureusement que père n'était pas à Londres, déclara Valence après la lecture de ce rapport.

-Ton père, que Dieu lui pardonne, sait heureusement cacher ses indiscrétions. Il est, après tout, bien placé pour connaître les dangers associés à ces bordels, répondit Pénélope sans lever la tête de la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'il est un Phantomhive. Peu importe la nature de nos crimes, nous savons comme les dissimuler. C'est une… »

Pénélope se tut brusquement et releva la tête pour regarder Valence.

« Comment… »

Valence baissa la tête. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Notre famille sait aussi quoi faire pour obtenir des informations, tante Polly. » dit-il tout en priant pour que sa tante ne lui pose pas d'autres questions.

Valence se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être témoin de cette étreinte entre son père et son valet. Tante Polly l'avait dit. Les Phantomhive savait comment cacher leurs crimes.

« Bien. Garde tes secrets, neveu. » finit par dit Pénélope.

C'était une autre de leur tradition familiale après tout.

…o…

_Au mois d'octobre 1810, le roi George III perdit la raison, qu'il gardait si péniblement, pour ne la retrouver jamais._

_Il fallut songer à un bill de régence, et le prince de Galles fut investi de l'autorité royale avec quelques restrictions qui devaient expirer au bout d'une année, Il ne pouvait disposer des hautes charges de la cour, mais il avait le libre choix des ministres. Il fit faire à lord Grey et à lord Grenville l'offre inacceptable de s'adjoindre à Perceval et à ses collègues, et sur leur refus il n'alla pas plus loin. Une triple expérience permettait encore de s'attendre au rétablissement du roi, et le régent ne pouvait, disait-il, supporter l'idée qu'en recouvrant la raison son père ne se vît entouré que de serviteurs nouveaux. Une telle vue aurait suffi pour ramener le trouble dans son esprit. L'année écoulée, tout espoir de guérison était évanoui, et lord Wellesley, qui depuis longtemps supportait impatiemment l'autorité de Perceval, déclarait qu'il ne pouvait continuer à servir sous lui._

_Du Gouvernement parlementaire en Angleterre depuis 1806 jusqu'à la Réforme de 1830, Charles de Rémusat_

.o.

Père et mère étaient de retour en Angleterre. Tante Polly l'avait exigé. Père n'avait pas cessé de s'en plaindre. Tante Polly lui avait alors rappelé qu'ils avaient un nouveau maître et que c'était pour cette raison que père devait être présent.

« Quel nouveau maître ? répliqua aussitôt Charles. On m'a annoncé sa folie. Pas sa mort. N'est-ce pas ainsi que cette farce fonctionne normalement ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? La nôtre de préférence, évidemment.

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés à la Couronne, Charles. Nous la servons.

-Et j'ai connu des esclaves plus libres que les membres de cette satanée famille. » grommela alors entre ses dents son père avant que sa dispute avec tante Polly n'aille se poursuivre dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Mais le lendemain, c'est pourtant avec son père et sa tante que Valence, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits, se rendit à Londres pour rencontrer le tout nouveau Prince Régent. L'enfant assista à l'entrevue sans prononcer un seul mot. Il savait que son avis n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment mais il savait aussi que tante Polly lui demanderait certainement son opinion sur cette audience une fois de retour au manoir.

Peu après ce rendez-vous, Valence, son père et sa tante croisèrent trois hommes dans l'un des couloirs du palais du Prince Régent. Valence nota avec intérêt les regards que ces trois hommes leur lancèrent. Il ralentit le pas pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Il remarqua immédiatement que son père et sa tante avaient fait de même.

« Qui…

-Phantomhive.

-Avec un enfant ?

-L'un des chiots en cours d'entrainement certainement. »

Valence connaissait l'identité de ces hommes mais il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se souvenir de leurs noms. Cette lenteur d'esprit aurait certainement déçu tante Polly mais forte heureusement, elle attendit leur retour au domaine pour lui poser quelques questions sur leur tête-à-tête avec le Prince Régent.

« As-tu reconnu les trois hommes que nous avons croisés ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Oui, ma tante. Il s'agissait de trois des frères du Prince Régent.

-Sois plus précis, Valence.

-Bien sûr, ma tante. Plus précisément, il s'agissait de son Altesse Royale, le prince Frédéric-Auguste, duc d'York et d'Albany, le fils cadet de sa Majesté le Roi, de son Altesse Royale, le prince Edward, duc de Kent et de Strathearn, quatrième fils de sa Majesté le Roi et enfin, de son Altesse Royale, le prince Guillaume-Henri, duc de Clarence et de Saint-Andrews, troisième fils de sa Majesté le Roi. »

Pénélope inclina la tête et lui dit qu'il pouvait disposer. Valence s'inclina et s'en alla rejoindre son frère et sa fiancée.

…o…

_Soldats ! Voilà la bataille que vous avez tant désirée. Désormais la victoire dépend de vous. Elle nous est nécessaire, elle vous donnera l'abondance, de bons quartiers d'hiver et un prompt retour dans la patrie. Conduisez-vous comme à Austerlitz, à Friedland, et que la postérité la plus reculée cite avec orgueil votre conduite dans cette journée. Que l'on dise de vous : « Il était à cette grande bataille livrée sous les murs de Moscou »._

_Napoléon Bonaparte, avant la bataille de la Moskova – 1812_

.o.

Pénélope n'avait pas été capable de dormir. Elle avait d'abord accompagné Charlotte dans sa chambre qui s'était endormie dès qu'elle était entrée dans son lit. La pauvre enfant tombait de sommeil après avoir passé autant de temps devant leur galerie de portraits. Pénélope avait veillé sur son sommeil pendant un long moment puis elle avait erré dans les couloirs de la demeure des Phantomhive avant d'aller se perdre dans les cuisines. Leur garçon de cuisine, Léo, qui était là pour entretenir le feu pendant la nuit, avait aussitôt voulu l'aider. Elle l'avait immédiatement envoyé se coucher. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Elle était peut-être comtesse mais elle savait comment entretenir un feu et se faire du thé quand la situation l'exigeait.

.o.

Charles n'était pas fatigué, même après cette nuit à errer de folies en beuveries dans les rues de Londres. Il ne rentra chez lui qu'au moment où l'aube était sur le point de se lever. Ainsi qu'il le faisait toujours, il emprunta l'entrée de service qui le mena dans les cuisines de la demeure des Phantomhive. Tante Polly y était. Assise à la grande table de bois qui servait normalement aux domestiques. Elle avait une tasse de thé fumant devant elle et semblait épuisée. Charles s'assit en face d'elle.

« Tu ne t'es donc pas enfui en Russie… » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Charles ricana. Sa tante devait être au-delà de la fatigue si elle préférait une question innocente à une remarque acerbe sur sa tenue débraillée.

« Les temps froids m'ont toujours incommodé, tante Polly. »

C'était un mensonge. Il était déjà allé en Russie et il y avait même passé l'hiver sans problème.

« Pourquoi la Russie, ma tante ? J'aurais pu fuir aux Amériques ou en Espagne.

-Mais c'est en Russie qu'il se trouve.

-Je ne suis pas épris de Fleshy à ce point, tante Polly. »

Elle se mit à rire. Charles pensa que sa tante devait vraiment être épuisée mais que comme lui, le sommeil lui échappait.

.o.

Valence était exténué. Valence voulait retrouver son lit et dormir. Sa nuit… Mais pourrait-il vraiment réussir à dormir après la nuit qu'il venait de passer ? Il sentait encore l'odeur de sang et de vomi. Il entendait toujours leurs halètements agités. Il voyait… Valence secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette vision morbide puis il ouvrit la porte de service de la maison de sa famille. Il entra dans les cuisines.

Ah… Tante Polly et père étaient là.

Valence continua de marcher. Les cuisines. Quelques couloirs. Deux ou trois escaliers et il serait enfin dans son lit.

Il s'arrêta.

Il se retourna.

Tante Polly et père étaient là. Dans les cuisines.

Il secoua la tête. La vision resta la même.

Au bout d'un moment, Valence alla s'assoir à la grande table de bois qui servait normalement aux domestiques. Tante Polly se leva. Il eut bientôt une tasse de thé fumant devant lui.

Tante Polly et père étaient là. Avec lui.

…o…

_C'est une vérité reconnue, qu'un jeune homme qui a de la fortune doit chercher à se marier._

_Orgueil et Préjugé, Jane Austen – 1813_

.o.

Valence haïssait le Weston college. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il haïssait cette école. Il haïssait ses règles stupides. Il haïssait les idiots qui lui servaient de camarades de dortoir et qui disait qu'il fallait obéir aux règles et à la tradition imposées par Weston. Si une seule personne prononçait les mots « Weston », « Tradition » ou « Règle » alors qu'il se trouvait au manoir, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à garder son calme.

« Alors mon fils, demanda son père en faisant irruption dans la bibliothèque, comment se porte Weston ? »

Valence serra les dents.

« Oh ! A ce point ? » dit Charles en s'installant à côté de lui.

Valence abandonna sa lecture et se lança dans un long monologue sur tout le bien qu'il pensait de son école. Il n'y avait que deux choses à sauver là-bas : la bibliothèque de Sapphire Owl et le temps libre dont il disposait parce qu'on lui avait interdit de mettre les pieds dans la chapelle de l'école, y compris pendant les sermons auxquels devaient normalement et obligatoirement assister tout élève.

Charles écouta ce long discours avec intérêt et sourit largement à l'évocation de cette interdiction qui n'avait pas de sens pour son fils mais qui en avait énormément pour lui.

« C'est à cause de vous. » réalisa soudain Valence.

Il venait de remarquer le sourire de son père.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Son père ne répondit pas.

« Je dois le découvrir par moi-même. C'est ça ? »

Y avait-il un moyen de le faire ? Weston devait bien avoir quelques archives quelques part ? Ou peut-être Valence devait-il s'introduire dans le bureau du directeur ?

« J'imagine que cela m'occupera pour un temps. » dit Valence avec un haussement d'épaule.

Son père réagit enfin.

« Tu t'ennuies donc tant à Weston ? »

Valence regarda son père avec un air surpris. Il pensait que son monologue avait été clair.

« Tu m'as exposé les raisons pour lesquelles tu haïssais ton école, Valence. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'y languissais. »

C'était… C'était vrai. Mais son ennui n'était-il pas l'une des raisons de sa haine ? Il pensait l'avoir dit à un moment.

« Je connais peut-être un moyen de tromper ton ennui, Valence, dit ensuite son père. Un moyen que tante Polly approuvera. »

Valence était maintenant intrigué. Charles se mit à rire puis se pencha vers lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Mon fils, c'est une vérité reconnue, qu'un Phantomhive qui intègre Weston doit y commettre quelques méfaits. »

L'idée était on ne peut plus tentante, c'était vrai, mais Valence doutait qu'elle puisse avoir l'approbation de sa tante. A moins que… Oh, Valence comprenait maintenant. Il sourit. Le Weston college et son corps professoral portaient la tradition aux nues. Les Phantomhive avaient quelques traditions que Valence avait hâte de partager avec eux.

…o…

_Dans la cour de l'Old Bailey s'entasse une troupe oisive et désordonnée d'individus des deux sexes, qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que gêner ceux qui, du fait de leur profession, doivent malgré eux s'employer dans ce lieu._

_Trucs et Astuce de ville ou L'art et la manière de faire de l'argent._

.o.

Valence avait suivi le conseil de son père. Sa haine pour l'école s'était donc calmée mais son nombre de Y en revanche avait fortement augmenté. Au moins, toutes les punitions qu'il recevait lui faisaient travailler son latin et mère en serait heureuse. Quant aux coups de cannes, on finissait par s'y faire. Vraiment.

Aujourd'hui, Valence avait prévu de faire l'école buissonnière. Il devait rejoindre Charlotte pour parcourir les rues de Londres.

« Valence ! »

Sa fiancée était devant lui dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas ceux de sa condition. Valence savait qu'il n'était pas le seul Phantomhive à recevoir l'entraînement de tante Polly et il pensait parfois que Charlotte, au moment de la répartition de leurs assignements, avait eu beaucoup plus de chance que lui. Il était bloqué à Weston pour faire connaissance avec les autres enfants de la noblesse. Charlotte était devenue l'une des petites mains des Quarante Eléphants et apprenait à voler.

« Frédéric ? demanda rapidement Charlotte.

-A Weston. »

Son frère était une poule mouillée qui avait voulu rester dans le giron protecteur de l'école. Pour cette journée en tout cas. Valence pensait réussir à le convaincre de venir avec lui à sa prochaine sortie.

« Tu dois te changer. »

Il s'en doutait. Charlotte avait heureusement apporté avec elle des vêtements qui feraient l'affaire. Il se changea puis lui demanda :

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

C'était elle qui connaissait le mieux les rues de Londres après tout.

Charlotte le prit par la main en riant puis se mir à courir. Il la suivit avec joie dans des rues qui devenaient de plus en plus crasseuses et pauvres.

« Lottie !

-Agnès ! »

Valence la connaissait de nom. Elle était l'une des autres petites mains des Quarante et l'amie de sa fiancée. Ils s'approchèrent d'Agnès qui lança aussitôt un regard suspicieux à Valence.

« Tu pues le p'tit lord. » jugea-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Charlotte éclata de rire. Valence se renfrogna. Agnès semblait très fière d'elle.

« Allez mon p'tit lord. On va voir de quel bois t'es fait.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

-Dans un coin avec plein de poches à vider. »

L'endroit en question se révéla être l'un des tribunaux de la ville. Ils y restèrent un long moment et aucun d'eux ne se fit arrêter pour vol mais Valence dut finir par retourner à Weston. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans son dortoir que son préfet l'attrapa par l'oreille pour le mener dans la salle de commune où il dut recopier deux ou trois centaines de poèmes en latin. Il s'en moquait. Il avait passé une bonne journée en compagnie de sa fiancée et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

…o…

_Sire, cent jours se sont écoulés depuis le moment fatal où Votre Majesté, forcée de s'arracher aux affections les plus chères, quitta sa capitale au milieu des larmes et des lamentations publiques._

_De Gilbert Joseph Gaspard, comte de Chabrol de Volvic et préfet de la Seine, à Louis XVIII – 1815_

.o.

Valence aurait dû se douter de la supercherie au moment même où il avait vu apparaître son père au Weston college. Ce n'est pourtant que bien plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient déjà embarqué sur un bateau pour traverser la Manche qu'il pensa que le moment était venu de lui poser quelques questions mais Frédéric, cette fois, fut plus rapide que lui.

« Père, vous avez dit à mon professeur que tante Polly était souffrante.

-Tante Polly se porte comme un charme, Frédéric.

-Vous avez menti. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais emmené mes fils en voyage et que je pensais que je devais réparer cette erreur. »

Ce n'était pas une explication suffisante mais leur père refusa d'en dire plus, même après qu'ils aient tous les trois débarqués sur le sol français.

Valence, son frère et son père furent de retour en Angleterre une petite centaine de jour plus tard. Tante Polly en fut furieuse. Leur père en fut arrogant et fier. Quant à Valence et Frédéric, leur lâcheté les poussa à se réfugier dans les jupes de leur mère, ou plutôt ses serres, où ils racontèrent à Charlotte toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu pendant leur équipée française.

…o…

_Un groupe tout à l'heure était là sur la grève,_

_Regardant quelque chose à terre : « Un chien qui crève ! »_

_M'ont crié des enfants ; voilà tout ce que c'est !_

_Et j'ai vu sous leurs pieds un vieux chien qui gisait._

_La mort du chien, Victor Hugo._

.o.

Cela faisait longtemps que le domaine n'avait pas compté autant de gens en son sein mais la situation l'exigeait. Après tout ce temps et à la grande surprise de tous et toutes, Pénélope Butler, née Phantomhive, Comtesse d'Arran et Chien de garde du Roi, était morte. Le bureau qu'elle avait occupé pendant de nombreuses années n'était pas vide cependant. Son petit-neveu, Valence, y avait vite trouvé sa place. En l'absence de son père, c'était à lui de prendre en charge leur famille. En soit, cette journée n'était pas si différente de celles dont il avait normalement l'habitude. Il était dans le bureau de sa tante et il lisait courriers et rapports du jour mais il n'était pas assis sur l'un des canapés de la pièce et il n'était pas en train de lire courriers et rapports à voix haute.

« Ce que tout le monde dit est donc vrai. Tu n'es pas seulement le fils de ton père… »

Valence leva la tête. Il connaissait peu cette grand-tante Sixtine qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau pour s'assoir avec un soupir de soulagement sur l'un des canapés de la pièce. Il savait qu'elle était la sœur de tante Polly et de la grand-mère de Charlotte mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé jusqu'ici.

« J'étais encore malade quand on a enterré Venec, ajouta-t-elle, mais on a fini par tout me raconter… »

Venec, le frère de tante Polly et le Chien de garde qui l'avait précédée. Il était aussi l'arrière-grand-père de Valence.

« Polly passait ses journées et ses nuits dans ce bureau. Jean… »

Valence ne connaissait pas ce nom.

« Notre majordome. » précisa aussitôt Sixtine en voyant son air interrogateur.

Valence inclina la tête pour la remercier de l'information. Sixtine poursuivit :

« Jean a dû à de nombreuses reprises la transporter dans son lit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'endormir ici. »

Une chose que ne comptait absolument pas faire Valence.

« Sa Majesté le Roi a même convoqué Venec pour une affaire alors que sa tombe était encore fraîche… »

En parlant de sa Majesté le Roi… Ou plutôt de son Altesse Royale le Prince Régent…

« Ma tante, dois-je informer la Couronne de son décès ? » demanda Valence.

Sixtine soupira.

« Je suis navrée, Valence, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Il s'en était douté en vérité et n'avait posé la question que pour la forme. Après un long soupir, il s'empara d'une plume et d'une feuille de papier. Son père n'était pas au domaine, Tante Polly était morte, et il était son héritier.

…o…

_As the Liberty lads o'er the sea_

_Bought their freedom, and cheaply, with blood,_

_So we, boys, we_

_Will die fighting, or live free,_

_And down with all kings but King Ludd!_

_Song for the Luddites, George Gordon Byron_

.o.

Toute cette affaire n'était qu'un énorme échec. Oh bien sûr, Valence, ou plutôt les agents de feu sa tante suivaient avec attention l'évolution de la conspiration luddite et ils avaient réussi à découvrir l'une de leur cible. Valence, puisque son père brillait par son absence, leur avait donné ses instructions. Les agents de feu sa tante lui avaient obéi – Dieu merci ! – mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. L'attaque des « briseurs de machine » à Loughbourough avait réussi.

Un échec donc.

Mais quelque part dans l'esprit de Valence, une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de sa tante lui rappelait qu'un échec pouvait aussi être une bonne leçon. Que maintenant qu'il avait joué et perdu, qu'il devait réfléchir, analyser, trouver quels avaient été ses erreurs et découvrir ce qu'il devait changer. Comme il l'avait fait à de multiples reprises quand il avait perdu une partie d'échec contre elle.

Que s'était-il donc passé cette fois ?

Valence savait qu'il avait manqué de temps et qu'il avait agi trop précipitamment après avoir reçu le message sur l'attaque. Il savait aussi qu'il était encore jeune et manquait d'expérience malgré toutes les leçons de tante Polly.

Que devait-il donc faire maintenant pour remédier à ça ?

Valence pensa pendant un court instant qu'il devait envoyer un message à son père et exiger son retour. L'idée était tentante mais aussi très certainement mauvaise. Pourquoi ? Parce que son père aimait un peu trop se payer la tête des gens de l'aristocratie. Quant aux bas-fonds… Son père et les bas-fonds ne vivaient en bonne entente que parce qu'ils s 'ignoraient mutuellement. Rappeler père en Angleterre n'était donc absolument pas la bonne solution.

Valence pensait manquer de temps. Si c'était réellement le cas, l'une des solutions à sa disposition pouvait être de quitter le Weston college mais…

« Valence, dors. Je t'entends réfléchir d'ici. » s'exclama soudain son frère.

Peut-être devait-il écouter Frédéric ? Il était fatigué. On prenait toujours des mauvaises décisions en étant fatigué...

Demain donc. Demain serait un autre jour, un jour où Valence trouverait comment remplacer sa tante sans vivre indéfiniment sur son influence et sa réputation.

…o…

_Fanchon. – Mais je l'ai aussi touché plusieurs fois et bien d'autres garçons aussi, mais je n'ai point eu pour cela plus de plaisir._

_Susanne. – Tu ne touchais que les habits, mais fallait touchez autre chose._

_Fanchon. – Oh ! De grâce, ma cousine, ne me faites plus languir, car je n'entends rien de tout cela. Dîtes-moi naïvement ce que je devrais faire pour être si contente avec lui._

_L'Ecole des filles ou la Philosophie des Dames, Anonyme_

.o.

Cette situation était on ne peut plus ridicule et Valence se demandait sérieusement pour quelle raison. D'où venait cette gêne soudaine entre Charlotte et lui ? Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Elle avait toujours été sa fiancée. Alors pourquoi se conduisaient-ils ainsi tous les deux ? Pourquoi restaient-ils aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre sur ce lit ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux aussi nerveux ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir changé ?

Ce qui avait changé ? Ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Ils n'étaient plus fiancés. Ils étaient mariés. Et aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air de savoir comment se conduire avec l'autre maintenant.

Cette situation était ridicule.

Valence se racla la gorge. Il se souvenait maintenant de la dernière fois où ils avaient été aussi nerveux l'un avec l'autre. Charlotte et lui se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et ils avaient parcouru seuls, sans Frédéric, le domaine des Phantomhive à des multiples reprises jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un – qui n'était pas tante Polly, ni les parents de Valence. Sans doute le père de Charlotte – s'était soudain rappelé de leur âge et de leurs fiançailles. La semaine qui avait suivi l'interdiction de se retrouve seuls, ensemble, et sans chaperon avait été remplie de gêne et de rougissement intempestifs.

Charlotte était en train de jouer avec la dentelle de la manche de sa chemise de nuit. Valence toussota et se saisit brusquement de la main de son épouse pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il se figea. Lâcha la main de Charlotte. Se leva.

Non. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas.

En fait, Valence aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à cet après-midi où ils s'étaient perdus dans les bois. Ce jour où Charlotte l'avait laissé l'embrasser et où les mains de Valence s'étaient perdues sous ses jupes. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient revenus les joues bien rouges au manoir, que son père les avait vus et qu'il avait éclaté de rire.

« Valence… »

Charlotte s'était levée et s'était approchée de lui. Elle prit sa main. Pourquoi semblait-elle moins nerveuse que lui ?

Elle l'embrassa.

Valence ferma les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi était-il en train de se mettre dans des états pareils ? Il connaissait Charlotte. Tout comme elle, il avait parcouru les bas-fonds de Londres, avait vu ses putes et ses bordels. Il avait même plusieurs fois surpris son père en train d'embrasser des hommes. Il avait reçu les explications de tante Polly. Valence éclata soudain de rire. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas repensé à cette conversation.

« Valence ! » s'indigna Charlotte.

Entre deux rire, il finit par réussir à lui raconter le souvenir de cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec tante Polly et qui l'avait laissé rougissant et quelques peu fébrile. Charlotte baissa la tête. Ses joues étaient devenues roses tandis qu'elle se mettait elle aussi à rire.

« Je crois que j'ai eu une conversation similaire avec elle. » dit-elle.

Ils se mirent tout naturellement à échanger leurs souvenirs à ce propos. A voix basse. Comme deux petits conspirateurs. A un moment, Valence se rendit compte qu'ils étaient revenus s'assoir sur le lit. A quel moment… Non. Ce n'était pas important.

Valence prit la main de Charlotte et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, juste à côté de ses lèvres. Elle rougit. Lui aussi. Il l'embrassa. Elle aussi.

…o…

_La paire princière vécut en Allemagne jusqu'à ce que la naissance d'un enfant soit attendue. Le Duc pensa d'abord à se loger dans une maison du Lanarkshire – ce qui aurait fait de la Reine Victoria une écossaise du fait de son lieu de naissance – mais le Duc et la Duchesse de Kent finirent par s'installer au palais de Kensington._

_Leur fille naquit le 24 mai 1819. On la nomma Alexandrina Victoria, en l'honneur de l'Empereur de Russie et de sa mère. Le Prince Régent aurait préféré Georgiana et son propre père aurait voulu l'appeler Elizabeth._

_Queen Victoria : story of her life and reign, 1819-1901, Anonyme_

.o.

Charlotte était couchée dans son lit alors que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Valence, lui, avait abandonné son bureau pour venir travailler à la table d'écriture qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son épouse. Il avait ouvert l'une des fenêtres un peu plus tôt. Des oiseaux chantaient et une légère brise aux odeurs printanières faisaient doucement onduler les rideaux.

Charlotte se réveilla sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle posa immédiatement la main sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux.

Valence abandonna son travail pour se précipiter vers elle. Sa main se posa sur la sienne.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je survivrai. » dit-elle d'un ton las.

Valence inclina la tête. C'était ce que sa mère avait dit quand elle avait examiné Charlotte. Elle survivrait, contrairement à…

Charlotte baissa la tête et commença à pleurer. Valence la serra contre lui sans dire un mot.

…o…

_Monsieur,_

_Nous devons, parait-il, honorer le passage des ans et la transmission de la couronne et cela même si nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années. Je vous attends donc en date du Onze Février. J'aurais peut-être même quelques affaires à vous confier._

_Message du Roi George IV au Comte Charles Phantomhive – 1820_

.o.

Valence était devant son « nouveau » maître. Il plongea en une profonde révérence. Une infime partie de lui pensait que l'ancien Prince Régent avait sans doute raison quand il disait que ce tête-à-tête était inutile. Après tout, cela faisait presque dix ans qu'ils obéissaient à cet homme. Il n'y avait que son titre qui avait changé. Mais une autre partie de l'esprit de Valence ne cessait de lui rappeler que le roi avait convoqué le Chien de garde et que ce dernier devait toujours répondre à l'appel de son roi même si…

« Vous n'êtes pas le comte Phantomhive.

-Mon père m'a envoyé à sa place. Il est malade et ne peut donc répondre à l'appel de votre Majesté. Il espère que vous l'excuserez. » mentit Valence, le dos toujours courbé.

Le jeune homme resta dans cette position pendant un long moment.

« Peu importe. Vous êtes un Phantomhive. Vous ferez l'affaire. Relevez-vous. »

Valence obéit. Le Roi lui montra un siège de la main. Valence s'assit.

« J'ai une affaire à vous confier. Elle concerne mon épouse. »

La grimace de dégoût du Roi n'échappa pas à Valence qui se doutait maintenant des ordres qu'il allait recevoir. La mésentente entre les deux époux était non seulement connue mais aussi célèbre. L'entretien entre le nouveau Roi et son jeune Chien fut donc de courte durée et Valence fut vite de retour chez lui. Son père, qui avait joué les filles de l'air peu après la réception du message du Roi, était lui aussi de retour. Valence garda pour lui les remarques acides qui lui vint à l'esprit en le voyant.

« Alors, que voulait-il ? demanda Charles.

-Des informations sur son épouse.

-Je vois. »

Valence savait parfaitement ce que son père pensait. Il le pensait lui-même. Le Roi allait sans doute prochainement accuser sa femme d'adultère, une chose qu'il avait déjà fait alors qu'il n'était encore que Prince de Galles.

« J'ai mieux à faire, dit Valence à mi-voix.

-Comme nous tous. » répondit son père.

Valence leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis la mort de tante Polly, il avait une toute nouvelle perspective de la relation qu'entretenait son père et sa tante et il ne savait toujours pas si ces nouvelles connaissances lui plaisaient.

« Ne perds surtout pas ton temps avec ça, le conseilla Charles. Peu importe les preuves que tu lui apporteras, le résultat sera certainement le même que la dernière fois. »

Il fit ensuite mine de se mettre à réfléchir.

« En fait, s'il tient tant que ça à se débrasser d'elle, peut-être devrions-nous lui suggérer de la tuer… »

Valence aurait dû s'indigner d'une telle pensée mais il pouvait difficilement blâmer son père puisqu'il avait eu lui aussi cette même idée.

…o…

_L'on cessa de s'occuper [de Caroline de Brunswick] jusqu'à l'époque du couronnement. Son droit d'y figurer fut soutenu dans un mémoire dont un comité du conseil privé rejeta les conclusions. Elle protesta, et le jour de la cérémonie elle se fit conduire avec un certain apparat aux portes de l'abbaye de Westminster, qui lui furent fermées, mais le peuple ne parut pas disposé à les forcer pour elle, et la reine rentra chez elle fort agitée. On prétend qu'elle forma alors le projet de faire un voyage en Écosse, espérant sur sa route un accueil supérieur à celui que le roi cherchait dans un voyage en Irlande. D'autres ont dit qu'elle se disposait à quitter la partie et à se retirer sur le continent mais une maladie aiguë l'enleva quinze jours après. On répandit dans le peuple que sa mort n'était point naturelle…_

_Du Gouvernement parlementaire en Angleterre depuis 1806 jusqu'à la Réforme de 1830, Charles de Rémusat_

.o.

Valence Phantomhive était sur le point de quitter le domaine. Le Roi lui avait confié une affaire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait s'en aller pour une mission d'une durée indéterminée, il passa ses derniers instants au manoir avec Charlotte.

« N'oublie pas que tu dois être de retour pour le mariage de ton frère. » lui dit-elle.

Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Frédéric allait épouser la sœur de ce crétin de Cadogan ! Quelques mois plus tôt, quand son frère l'avait informé de ses intentions envers Edith Cadogan, Valence avait cru à une plaisanterie.

« Mon absence serait-elle vraiment un problème ? répliqua-t-il. Père et mère n'étaient pas présents à notre mariage après tout…

-Mais ils comptent être présents à celui de Frédéric et c'est justement pour cette raison que tu dois être de retour au plus vite. » contra Charlotte.

Valence soupira. Il savait que son épouse avait raison.

Il s'en alla le lendemain, exécuta sa mission avec succès et fut de retour à temps pour assister au mariage de son frère. Ce fut une magnifique cérémonie qui fut suivie d'une belle fête… Jusqu'au moment où le comte Phantomhive lança qu'il espérait de tout son cœur que les deux époux de cette noce aient une vie heureuse, une vie où procès et poisons n'auraient pas leur place, contrairement à un autre mariage qu'il ne nommerait pas… Ou plutôt qu'il aurait certainement nommer si son fils aîné ne l'en avait pas empêché.

...o…

_Se sont assemblés les Prêtres Principaux et Prophètes et ceux qui entrent dans le temple intérieur pour vénérer les dieux, et les Porteurs d'Eventail et les Scribes Sacrés et tous les autres prêtres des temples de la terre qui sont venus rencontrer le roi à Memphis, pour la fête de l'assomption de PTOLÉMÉE, LE VIVANT A JAMAIS, LE BIEN-AIMÉ DE PTAH, LE DIEU EPIPHANES EUCHARISTOS, le successeur de son père._

_Pierre de Rosette_

_La première traduction du texte en grec est réalisée dès 1803. Il faut cependant attendre près de vingt ans avant que le déchiffrage des hiéroglyphes ne soit annoncé par Jean-François Champollion, à Paris, en 1822 (source wikipedia)_

.o.

Valence aurait dû être heureux. Un Phantomhive était né. La nouvelle était bonne. Valence aurait dû se réjouir mais cet enfant qui venait de naître n'était pas le sien. C'était celui de Frédéric et d'Edith.

Il aurait dû être heureux. Au moins pour son frère et Edith.

Valence n'était pas du tout heureux.

Il avait fini par se réfugier dans son bureau. Loin de Frédéric et de son tout nouveau fils, Cédric. Loin de Charlotte et de son sourire permanent. Loin d'Edith et de son regard compatissant. Valence s'était réfugié dans son bureau parce qu'il était jaloux de son frère et en colère contre sa femme.

Son comportement était inacceptable.

Frédéric avait le droit de se réjouir d'être père devant lui. Le sourire de Charlotte n'était sans doute là que pour masquer la peine qu'elle ressentait après avoir perdu un énième enfant avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à terme. Le regard compatissant d'Edith…

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter le regard compatissant d'Edith.

Quelqu'un entra dans son bureau. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'intrus qui ne pouvait être que son père. Il le savait. Personne n'avait frappé à la porte.

Valence avait entendu ce que son père avait dit un peu plus tôt alors que Charlotte était encore présente…

En fait, s'il y avait une personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir pour le moment, c'était bien Charles Phantomhive.

Mais son père posa un verre sur son bureau.

Et son père commença à verser du vin de Champagne dans ce verre.

Valence se saisit vivement du verre avant qu'il ne soit complètement rempli et le jeta contre la porte de son bureau.

« Sors d'ici ! » cria-t-il.

Mais bien sûr, évidemment, forcément, son père ignora cet ordre et resta là, avec lui.

…o…

_L'Angleterre, pendant plus de trente années, absorbée par les événements d'Amérique et d'Europe, s'émut à peine de ces rodomontades. Elle affecta au contraire de se rapprocher davantage des Birmans, multipliant les missions et les ambassades, cherchant à accréditer des résidents, etc. Elle attendait son heure, et son apparente longanimité ne faisait illusion à personne. « Il est certain, dit un voyageur français - Sonnerat (Voyage aux Indes Orientales, 1774-1781) - que les Anglais chercheront un jour à s'emparer du Pégou. » Et en effet, dès que l'Europe leur laissa quelque répit, à la première incartade de cette royauté birmane qui a dépassé en orgueil et en folie toutes celles de l'Asie, et sous prétexte de donner au Bengale une frontière plus scientifique, elle abattit sur la proie longtemps guettée sa main puissante._

_Les Anglais en Birmanie, Joseph Chailley-Bert_

.o.

Son père n'avait jamais été un bon patient. Valence l'avait toujours su mais il était pourtant venu le voir et il lui avait proposé une partie d'échec. Pour distraire Charles de sa jambe cassée. Pour se distraire lui-même après avoir passé la matinée à travailler sur les comptes du domaine, une chose que Valence détestait. En temps normal, Valence serait sans doute allé voir son frère ou Charlotte mais Frédéric était à Londres. Mère et Charlotte étaient occupées à faire il ne savait quelle décoction dans le laboratoire. Edith… Edith ne serait au grand jamais un choix acceptable si Valence avait besoin d'un peu de distraction ou de compagnie.

Son père, donc, et une partie d'échec avec lui. C'était parfait ou presque puisque son père avait soudain cessé de jouer pour lui parler de ses prochaines envies de voyages. Il pensait à retourner aux Amériques. Il était toujours resté sur la côte est du continent. Peut-être le temps était-il venu d'explorer l'ouest. Ou peut-être Augusta et lui iraient dans la direction opposée. Pas les Amériques mais l'Asie. Les Indes peut-être ou la Chine…

Valence le laissa parler pendant un long moment avant rappeler à son père que c'était maintenant à lui de jouer.

…o…

_A l'intention du Comte Valence Phantomhive de la part de sa Majesté le Roi._

_Nous vous offrons toutes nos condoléances pour la mort de votre père, Charles Phantomhive._

_Puisqu'il semblerait que nous nous devons de satisfaire à la tradition, une fois encore, je vous invite donc à venir me rendre visite dans dix jours._

_Monsieur, j'ose tout de même avouer que j'ai pour une fois grande hâte à vous voir. Je veux que vous me racontiez comment vous avez pu avoir l'idée de transformer votre perte si soudaine en une si intéressante victoire._

_Lettre du Roi George IV au Comte Valence Phantomhive – 1824_

.o.

Valence était en train de réfléchir et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Son frère et sa femme étaient eux aussi étrangement silencieux. La situation l'exigeait après tout. Les bas-fonds étaient en train de s'agiter. Divers gangs étaient en train de monter au front. Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était la question que Valence n'avait pas cessé de se poser. Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Si Valence avait été à leur place, il aurait essayé de mettre fin à la domination du Chien de garde dix ans plus tôt, quand tante Polly était morte.

« Il y a forcément une solution, Valence, et nous la trouverons. » dit soudain Charlotte.

C'était bien là le problème en vérité. Valence avait une une solution et cette solution était beaucoup trop indécente, même pour un Phantomhive.

« Frédéric, Charlotte, qui a été informé de la mort de père ? » demanda Valence.

C'était l'autre raison de leur réunion dans ce bureau. Le comte Phantomhive était mort la nuit dernière, paisiblement, dans son lit.

« Notre famille. Les domestiques du manoir. Notre pasteur… » commença à énumérer Frédéric.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Charlotte pour lui demander si elle pensait à d'autres personnes qui auraient pu être au courant de la nouvelle. Charlotte lui fit signe que non. Valence inclina la tête après cet échange entre son frère et son épouse. C'était une bonne chose. La chance était donc de leur côté pour le moment.

« Qu'es-tu donc en train de comploter ?

-Ma mort, petit frère. » répondit Valence avec un sourire.

Il leur expliqua alors son idée.

« Difficile et risquée, jugea Charlotte.

-Et qui fera de moi la nouvelle cible de ces gredins, fit remarquer Frédéric.

-Mais je serais alors libre de mes mouvements, contra Valence.

-Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? Apparaître devant eux et les effrayer avec ta soudaine résurrection ? »

La question de Frédéric fit rire Charlotte.

« Se faire passer pour un fantôme serait sans doute plus efficace, déclara-t-elle. Mère et moi-même connaissons quelques mixtures qui pourrait vous donner le teint adéquat, Valence. »

Frédéric se mit à rire à son tour. Valence s'autorisa un sourire.

« Pourquoi penser tout de suite à de si extravagantes extrémités ? Je comptais tout simplement renégocier les termes des accords que nous avons passés avec certains de nos associés. »

Les choses redevinrent alors sérieuses. Ils savaient tous les trois ce qui pouvait se produire si ces négociations échouaient. Frédéric demanda :

« Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir faire une chose pareille ? »

Valence acquiesça. Il avait pris sa décision. Le temps était maintenant venu de l'appliquer.

…o…

_Je t'adore, Soleil ! Tu mets dans l'air des roses,_

_Des flammes dans la source, un dieu dans le buisson !_

_Tu prends un arbre obscur et tu l'apothéoses !_

_Ô Soleil ! toi sans qui les choses_

_Ne seraient que ce qu'elles sont !_

_Hymne au soleil, Edmond Rostand_

.o.

Valence avait abandonné la lecture de son livre. Les yeux fermés, il profitait pour une fois de ne rien faire. Il savait que ce répit ne pouvait être que d'une courte durée. Il finirait par reprendre sa lecture puis quand Carlson viendrait le chercher, Valence se mettrait en route pour Londres. Il avait un partage de territoire entre gangs rivaux à arbitrer. Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Pour le moment, Valence Phantomhive prenait le soleil dans les jardins de son domaine.

…o…

_S'occuper d'un jardin est une source de détente agréable et utile, tout particulièrement pour les membres du sexe faible. Pour le valétudinaire, un jardin est source de bonne santé. Quand on avance en âge, c'est une source constante d'intérêt. On a d'ailleurs constaté que le goût du jardinage, à l'inverse d'autres passions, restait avec nous jusqu'au crépuscule de notre vie et qu'il grandissait au lieu de diminuer._

_The Gardener's Magazine, volume 1 – 1826_

_._ o.

Valence était dans les jardins du domaine avec sa mère. C'était une sorte de retour en enfance en fait. Quand il était petit, il y avait eu les jeux dans le bureau de tante Polly pendant qu'elle travaillait mais il y eu aussi les travaux de jardinage avec mère quand celle-ci était au domaine. Valence n'aidait pourtant pas sa mère à jardiner aujourd'hui. Il se contentait de l'observer, assis par terre, une position sans doute indigne du statut de comte Phantomhive mais pour le moment, Valence s'en moquait complètement.

« Mère, je ne suis pas un bon frère. » déclara-t-il soudain.

Cette confession arrêta sa mère dans son travail. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

« Toi ? Un mauvais frère ? Depuis quand ? »

Valence baissa la tête. Sa mère continua de parler.

« Valence, pourquoi es-tu en train de dire une chose pareille ? Nous savons tous ce que tu as fait pour Frédéric. Sans toi, par exemple, il n'aurait jamais pu épouser Edith. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Cadogan avait toujours été un imbécile de toute façon. Valence se prit à sourire en repensant à certaines de leurs confrontations. Pris dans ses plaisants souvenirs, il ne faisait plus attention au monologue de sa mère.

« Et, nous pourrions aussi parler de Weston. Certaines des punitions que tu as reçues ne t'étaient pas normalement destinées et je le sais. »

Valence la regarda, à nouveau alerte soudain. Mère était courant ? Depuis quand ?

« Comment peux-tu penser que tu n'es pas un bon frère pour Frédéric ? Tu as toujours essayé de le protéger aux mieux de tes capacités… »

Sa mère continuait de parler. Les preuves de la force du lien que partageait les deux frères étaient multiples. Valence ne pouvait pas les ignorer.

« Je suis heureux ! »

Le monologue d'Augusta s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase. Valence baissa la tête.

« L'enfant était mort-né et la seule chose que j'ai réussi à ressentir quand Frédéric m'a annoncé la nouvelle, ça a été de la joie, mère. » dit-il à mi-voix en la regardant dans les yeux.

Un long silence. Valence retenait sa respiration.

« Oh mon petit… »

La seconde suivante, sa mère était à genoux à côté de lui, ses mains pleines de terre sur ses habits. Elle le serra contre elle. Valence ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

« J'aurais dû consoler mon frère, mère, et j'en ai été incapable alors que je sais… »

Il ne pouvait en dire plus.

« Et Charlotte qui est restée au chevet d'Edith pendant tout ce temps. Comment fait-elle ? Comment peut-elle… »

Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre d'enfant que Charlotte et lui avaient perdu alors que Frédéric et Edith n'avaient jamais eu le moindre problème. Leurs deux fils, Cédric et Charles, étaient en bonne santé. Quand Frédéric avait annoncé que sa femme était à nouveau enceinte, ils avaient tous pensé qu'un troisième Phantomhive naitrait en bonne santé…

Ils s'étaient tous trompés.

…o…

_Vous êtes un voleur, un lâche, un homme sans foi. Vous ne croyiez pas à Dieu. Vous avez, toute votre vie, manqué à tous vos devoirs, vous avez trompé, trahi tout le monde. Il n'y a pour vous rien de sacré. Vous vendriez votre père. Je vous ai comblé de biens et il n'y a rien dont vous ne soyez capable contre moi._

_De Napoléon Bonaparte à Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord_

.o.

Ils étaient rapidement arrivés à Calais.

Elle les avait vite trouvés.

Il était agacé. Il lui avait pourtant dit dans son message qu'ils se retrouverait plus tard pour discuter. Les gens qu'il escortait n'étaient pas comme leurs habituels associés.

Elle ignora son mécontentement pour se tourner vers les deux autres hommes qui se trouvaient là.

« Monsieur Turner. Maître Clark. » les salua-t-elle.

Monsieur Turner se précipita aussitôt vers elle.

« Où se trouve ma nièce ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

-Monsieur Turner, intervint-il, j'aimerais d'abord…

-Je m'en moque, agent Hive. Je veux savoir où se trouve ma nièce. »

Monsieur Turner se tourna ensuite vers la femme qui venait de les saluer.

« Si vous êtes capable de nous mener à ma nièce, mon frère et moi-même n'oublierons jamais votre nom, madame…

-Louise Dubois, monsieur Turner, mais l'agent Hive… »

Elle insista délibérément sur le mot « agent » en souriant.

« Et moi-même, nous devons nous entretenir pendant un instant, j'en suis navrée. Je vous promets cependant de vous conduire à votre nièce une fois que mes affaires et celles de l'agent Hive… »

Un nouveau sourire. Un nouvel appui délibérément moqueur sur le mot « agent ».

« Seront fixées. »

Après un signe de tête aux deux autres hommes, l'agent Hive s'éloigna en compagnie de Louise Dubois. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un endroit leur paraissait à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« Louise Dubois ?

-Agent Hive ? »

Un haussement d'épaule commun avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Que cache donc cette drôle d'expédition, Albion ?

-Je sais que c'est surprenant, France, mais elle ne cache absolument rien. Je ne suis réellement venu que pour escorter monsieur Turner dans la recherche de sa nièce…

-Mademoiselle Ellen Turner, enlevée par monsieur Edward Gibbon Wakefield, dont vous avez réussi à retrouver la trace avant de les perdre à Calais.

-Ce qui a motivé le message que je vous ai envoyé. »

Il se refusait de lui poser la question mais elle y répondit tout de même.

« Je les ai retrouvés, Albion.

-Je vous en remercie, France. »

France l'observa pendant un long moment. Elle ne réussissait vraiment pas à croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une simple affaire d'enlèvement. C'était Valence Phantomhive, le Chien de garde de George IV, qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Comment se porte votre cher oncle Maurice ? » demanda alors Valence.

Espérait-il vraiment calmer ses soupçons avec cette question ? A moins qu'elle soit réellement sincère. Peut-être que Valence avait eu connaissance de l'agression qui avait eu lieu à Saint-Denis ?

« Il va mieux. Je ne manquerais pas de lui transmettre vos vœux de prompt rétablissement bien sûr. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment l'intention de Valence mais elle s'en moquait.

« Pour revenir à notre affaire, Albion. Je me dois de vous donner quelques avertissements. Les autorités ont dû être prévenues. »

Valence inclina la tête. Il n'y voyait inconvénient. L'affaire, malgré sa présence, était officielle.

« Bien. Si l'affaire est entendue, mon cher Albion, allons maintenant délivrer mademoiselle Turner. » déclara France en présentant son bras à Valence qu'il prit immédiatement.

Quelques heures plus tard, un oncle retrouvait sa nièce tandis que la déshonorante France et la perfide Albion trinquaient ensemble à leurs retrouvailles.

…o…

_Comte Phantomhive, mon frère, le Duc de Clarence a disparu avec un escadron de nos navires. Je veux que vous partiez à sa poursuite sur le champ._

_Message du Roi George IV au Comte Valence Phantomhive – 1828_

.o.

Valence ne pensait pas revoir aussi vite le duc de Clarence et surtout pas après un entretien avec le Roi mais il l'avait croisé dans un couloir du palais et le duc l'avait arrêté pour le saluer.

« Phantomhive.

-Votre Altesse. »

Un long silence suivit ces simples mots. Valence resta immobile. Le duc de Clarence avait l'air de vouloir lui dire autre chose mais il était en train d'hésiter.

« Comment vous portez-vous ? finit-il par demander.

-Bien. » répondit simplement Valence.

Il avait l'impression que le duc aurait voulu une réponse plus longue.

« Et votre épouse ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Valence ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Elle… Elle se remet. »

Le duc inclina la tête.

« Dîtes-lui qu'Adélaïde lui transmet ses vœux de prompt rétablissement et qu'elle prie pour elle. »

Valence les remercia, lui et son épouse, de leurs bienfaits. Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Phantomhive…

-Mon frère a eu un fils, votre Altesse, l'interrompit alors Valence. Le troisième. »

Le duc de Clarence se figea pendant un court instant.

« Adressez-lui toutes mes félicitations en ce cas. Ainsi qu'à son épouse.

-Bien sûr, votre Altesse. » répondit Valence en s'inclinant.

Le silence. Encore.

« Phantomhive, le monde est injuste parfois, n'est-ce-ce pas ? »

Valence acquiesça.

…o…

_Force de police_

_8 commissaires_

_20 inspecteurs_

_88 sergents_

_895 agents de police._

_Organisation de la police métropolitaine établie par Robert Peel dans une lettre adressée aux co-commissaires divisionnaires Richard Mayne et Charles Rowan – 1829_

.o.

Un message royal avait ordonné aux deux co-commissaires divisionnaires de la toute nouvelle police métropolitaine de Londres de rester jusqu'à une heure avancée dans les tous nouveaux locaux qu'on leur avait attribués. Quelqu'un devait venir les voir mais le nom de cette personne ne leur avait pas été donnée. Richard Mayne et Charles Rowan s'étaient vite perdus en conjecture sur l'identité de leur mystérieux visiteur. Cette question avait heureusement réussi à occuper les longues heures qu'ils avaient passé à guetter l'arrivée de ce nouveau venu.

« Il se fait attendre, dit soudain Richard Mayne après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-En effet, répondit Charles Rowan.

-Me voici, messieurs. Me voici. Pardonnez mon retard, je vous prie. »

Richard sursauta en entendant cette voix. Charles resta impassible mais se tenait prêt à les défendre si la situation l'exigeait. Un homme s'approcha d'eux. A première vue, rien ne le différenciait vraiment de n'importe quel ouvrier qu'on pouvait voir dans les rues de Londres mais quelque chose était suspect. Dans sa manière de se tenir. Bien trop droite et fière. Dans ses vêtements. Beaucoup trop propres. Dans son sourire. Un peu trop moqueur.

« Voilà donc mes deux tout nouveaux rivaux. » ajouta cet homme qui devait être leur mystérieux visiteur.

Richard le reconnut enfin. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Il avait assisté à plusieurs procès au cours desquels Richard avait plaidé.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, messieurs, ajouta le nouveau venu en s'inclinant profondément.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Charles tandis que leur mystérieux visiteur s'asseyait sans qu'on l'ait invité à le faire.

-Valence. Comte Phantomhive. » répondit-il en croisant les jambes.

Charles et Richard échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi sa Majesté voulait-elle qu'ils rencontrent cet homme ?

« Et évidemment, Chien de garde de sa Majesté le Roi. » précisa-t-il bientôt.

Cet ajout n'apporta aucun élément de réponse aux questions qu'était en train de se poser Charles Rowan. Pour Richard Mayne en revanche…

« Le chien est une légende. Un simple épouvantail qu'on utilise pour effrayer les gangs. »

Le comte Phantomhive, Valence, prit un air faussement indigné à cette nouvelle. Il était sur le point de répondre à cette accusation mais Charles intervint avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

« Phantomhive… Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Pendant la guerre, il me semble. Il y avait un homme qui nous renseignait sur les mouvements ennemis.

-Mon père, Charles Phantomhive, certainement. »

Charles était en train de réfléchir.

« Êtes-vous un espion comme lui ? osa-t-il demander.

-Non. L'espionnage était le passe-temps favori de mon père. Je m'y adonne aussi de temps en temps évidement mais les traces que j'ai suivies sont plutôt celle de ma tante, la comtesse d'Arran. »

Le nom ne leur disait rien.

« Tout ceci n'explique en rien ce rendez-vous, fit remarquer Richard.

-Vraiment ? Alors que vous avez l'air de connaître les bruits qui courent sur le Chien de garde, commissaire ? répliqua le comte Phantomhive.

-Une légende. » grommela Richard.

Le comte Phantomhive soupira puis se lança dans une longue explication qui amena son lot de questions et de protestations. On répondit à ces questions. On essaya de calmer les protestations. Quelques heures plus tard, le comte Phantomhive disparut comme il était venu c'est-à-dire sans faire le moindre bruit et pendant que les deux commissaires divisionnaires étaient en train de parler de lui.

…o…

_Que la volonté de Dieu soit faite. Je n'ai nui à personne. C'est vous qui devez mener à bien la tâche désormais._

_De George IV à son frère, le Duc de Clarence et Saint-Andrews (futur Guillaume IV), 1830_

.o.

Le Chien de garde était venu voir son nouveau maître.

« Votre Majesté, je vous exprime mes plus sincères condoléances à la suite de la mort de votre frère, dit le Chien de garde.

-Comte Phantomhive, je vous offre, ainsi qu'à votre épouse, mes sincères félicitations pour la naissance de votre fille. » répondit son maître.

Cet échange de politesse effectué, le maître et son chien se mirent ensuite à discuter.

…o…

_Le discours de M. de Talleyrand dans son audience de présentation au roi d'Angleterre fut tel que pouvaient le désirer les Anglais, et ce jour-là, furent posés les fondements de l'alliance anglo-française, alliance impossible à établir d'une manière durable entre deux peuples régis depuis 1789 par les même lois économiques, et poussés par le principe de concurrence à se répandre également au-dehors, à convoiter d'une égale ardeur la conquête de débouchés nouveaux, la domination industrielle du globe, l'empire des mers ! Cette impossibilité que l'esprit étroit de M. de Talleyrand était incapable de pressentir, n'échappa certainement pas à la sagacité des hommes d'état de l'Angleterre - mais habitués à dissimuler leurs sentiments, ils acceptèrent avec transport - l'offre d'une alliance que la détresse de leur pays leur rendait momentanément nécessaire._

_Histoire de dix ans, tome 2 – Louis Blanc_

.o.

Charlotte ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelques jours et elle avait gardé le lit mais Agnès, sa femme de chambre, avait rapporté un peu plus tôt à Valence que son épouse se sentait mieux aujourd'hui, qu'elle avait réussi à se lever même si elle n'était pas allée plus loin que le petit salon attenant à sa chambre. Valence était venu lui rendre une petite visite mais il s'était figé devant la porte du petit salon. On discutait à l'intérieur. L'une des voix était celle de Charlotte mais l'autre n'était pas celle d'Agnès. Qui était venu voir… France, comprit-il soudain quand une berceuse en langue française commença à raisonner derrière la porte.

La présence de France était étrange cependant. Valence savait bien sûr que son cher oncle Maurice, son éternel mécène, était maintenant l'ambassadeur français en poste à Londres mais France avait dit qu'elle ne comptait pas rester à ses côtés. Elle leur avait même fait ses adieux à Charlotte et lui quelques temps plus tôt. Valence était maintenant inquiet. France était-elle partie et revenue ? Était-elle restée à Londres ou en Angleterre pendant tout ce temp ? Qu'avait-elle donc pu faire ces…

« Valence, cessez donc de faire les cent pas devant ma porte et venez saluer votre fille et notre amie. » ordonna Charlotte.

Valence obéit.

…o…

_Maintenant le choléra marchait comme un lion à travers villes et bois. Après quelques jours de répit, les gens de la combe furent de nouveau attaqués par la contagion. On enleva impitoyablement les morts, même un peu avant la vraie mort. Les survivants de chaque famille touchée, ceux qui avaient soigné les malades étaient chassés._

_Le Hussard sur le toit, Jean Giono_

.o.

« Une nouvelle visite ? » demanda Valence quand il vit France en compagnie de sa femme dans l'un des salons du manoir.

Il n'était presque pas surpris de la trouver ici. C'était presque devenu une habitude en vérité. Valence allait et venait entre le domaine et Londres, entre sa famille et le roi. France faisait de même. Entre son pays et l'ambassade de France à Londres et étrangement, ce chemin passait toujours par le domaine des comtes Phantomhive.

« Une demande d'asile, en fait, mon cher Albion. L'air de Londres n'est guère propice au maintien d'une bonne santé en ce moment. » répondit France.

Il y avait en effet une épidémie de choléra en ce moment et forte heureusement, le domaine des Phantomhive avait été pour le moment épargné.

« Une demande d'asile que ma chère épouse a sans doute déjà accepté. » dit Valence.

Charlotte acquiesça. On parla encore un peu de l'épidémie de choléra puis la conversation dériva sur cette nouvelle loi qui devait éviter, entre autres, le trafic de cadavres.

Carlson entra. Il s'inclina.

« Mademoiselle. Madame. Monsieur.

-Qu'y a-t-il Carlson ?

-Monsieur et madame Phantomhive, ainsi que leurs enfants, sont arrivés, annonça le majordome.

-Une autre demande d'asile ? demanda France.

-Une simple visite prévue de longue date en fait. » répondit Charlotte avant de dire à Carlson de les conduire ici.

Quand les nouveaux invités entrèrent dans le salon, Frédéric leva immédiatement un sourcil interrogateur à la vue de France qui le salua d'une simple inclinaison de la tête. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'Edith.

« Alice de Bettignes, se présenta-t-elle en affichant un sourire charmeur. C'est un plaisir d'enfin faire votre connaissance, madame Phantomhive. »

Frédéric lança un regard méfiant à France. Charlotte se mit à rire doucement. Valence leva les yeux au ciel. France n'allait tout de même pas oser… Evidemment qu'elle allait oser. C'était France ! Valence la connaissait.

…o…

_Ainsi que vous le savez, la nouvelle loi sur le travail des enfants obligent les usines à limiter le travail de nos jeunes sujets à 48h par semaine. Quatre inspecteurs sont en charge du contrôle de ces usines. Je soupçonne l'un d'eux d'accepter des indemnités de la part de directeurs et autres contremaîtres. La loi est récente. Nous ne voulons pas la voir entacher du moindre scandale._

_Extrait d'une lettre du Roi Guillaume IV au Comte Valence Phantomhive, 1833_

.o.

Valence observait attentivement son neveu. Cédric venait de lui faire un compte-rendu de la mission qu'il lui avait donné quelques temps plus tôt. L'exposé avait été clair, même s'il y avait eu quelques petites choses à préciser mais dans l'ensemble, Valence avait été satisfait.

« Cédric, à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ton entrée à Weston, tu logeras ici et tu m'assisteras dans mon travail.

-Bien mon oncle. » répondit Cédric en s'inclinant.

Un jour, Charlotte lui donnerait peut-être un autre enfant que Claudia, un fils même si les cieux étaient cléments, mais en même temps, Valence savait qu'il devait se faire une raison. Il vieillissait et le Chien de garde ne pouvait pas seulement se contenter d'un héritier. Il devait aussi le former.

…o…

_Ouvrez maintenant la vie de Palmerston, racontée par un de ses fidèles serviteurs, sir Henry Bulwer, et lisez, dans ses correspondances avec son envoyé à Paris qui y sont insérées, le récit de ses relations et de ses entretiens avec Talleyrand, quelle différence !_

_Le dernier bienfait de la monarchie - La neutralité de la Belgique - IV. Le choix d'un Roi_

_Duc de Broglie_

.o.

« Monsieur, mademoiselle de Bettignes désire vous voir, annonça Carlson.

-Faites-la entrer. »

Valence se leva tandis que France entrait dans son bureau.

« J'ai déjà fait mes adieux à Charlotte et à votre petite Claudia, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés de la pièce.

-Et c'est mon tour maintenant. » répliqua-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Il fit ensuite un signe de la main à Carlson.

« Que voulez-vous boire, France ? demanda-t-il.

-Cette question me déçoit, Albion. Après que votre cher Pam ait poussé mon pauvre oncle Maurice au départ de cette manière, vous vous devez de me servir votre alcool le plus cher voyons. »

Valence rit.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tout ceci n'est qu'un au revoir. Pas un adieu.

-Oh Albion ! Départissez-vous un peu de votre flegme. Je pars que diable !

-Pour mieux revenir, ainsi que votre cher oncle Maurice et vous-même l'avez toujours fait. »

Le visage de France se fit soudain plus grave.

« Non. Pas cette fois. Pas lui en tout cas. »

Valence n'en fut qu'à moitié surpris. Ceci correspondait avec les bruits de couloirs sur l'ambassadeur de France à Londres qu'il avait pu recueillir.

« Vous m'en voyez navré, France. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Trouver un autre maître ? »

France se mit à réfléchir.

« Ai-je vraiment besoin d'un nouveau maître ? dit-elle après cet instant de silence. Le moment est peut-être venu pour moi de me reposer aussi.

-Vous aimez trop cette vie pour prendre votre retraite, France. »

Elle acquiesça d'un air absent.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que nous puissions prendre un jour une quelconque retraite, Albion ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Peut-être, dit-il sans conviction, mais seulement si nous ne mourrons pas avant… »

…o…

_FAUST : L'enfer lui-même a ses lois ? Je trouve cela fort bien. On pourrait donc, messieurs, en toute sûreté, conclure un pacte avec vous ?_

_MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Ce que l'on promet, tu en jouiras pleinement - il ne t'en sera rien retranché. Mais cela n'est pas si vite arrangé, et nous en parlerons d'abord. Maintenant je te prie avec instance de me donner congé pour cette fois._

_Faust : Reste au moins encore un moment, pour me dire la bonne aventure._

_MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Laisse-moi partir pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai bientôt - tu pourras alors m'interroger à ton gré._

_Faust, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

_(Traduction par Jacques Porchat)_

.o.

Il était tard et les bureaux de Scotland Yard étaient au repos. Le commissaire divisionnaire Richard Mayne était toujours dans son bureau. Il attendait quelqu'un et son visiteur se faisait attendre, comme lors de leur première rencontre en ces lieux, quand la police métropolitaine venait d'être établie. Il y avait bien sûr eu d'autres rencontre entre les commissaires divisionnaires de Scotland Yard et le Chien de garde mais elles avaient eu lieu dans les rues de Londres ou dans la demeure du Chien.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, il apparut sans faire le moindre bruit.

Contrairement à leur première rencontre, il ne ressemblait pas à un ouvrier des rues de Londres. Oh que non, il portait des habits adaptés à son véritable statut. Revenait-il d'un dîner en ville ?

« Vous vouliez me voir, commissaire. » dit le Chien de garde en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau de Richard Mayne.

Il inclina la tête, une chose qui intrigua le Chien de garde. Les deux co-commissaires divisionnaire de Scotland Yard avait pourtant fait de leur mieux pour l'éviter jusqu'à maintenant.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. » avoua Richard.

Le Chien retint difficilement un immense éclat de rire à cette soudaine confession mais il garda le silence et se contenta d'observer le commissaire Mayne avec un regard moqueur.

« Nous n'existons que pour prévenir les crimes, lui rappela Richard après avoir poussé un soupir exaspéré en face du manque de questions du Chien. Nous ne pouvons pas enquêter pas sur eux. C'est… C'est illégal.

-Mon domaine de prédilection.

-En effet et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de vous.

-Je vous demande pardon. »

Le Chien ne cacha pas sa surprise pour une fois.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de dissuader les gens de commettre des crimes. Nous devons enquêter dessus après qu'ils soient commis et ainsi pouvoir arrêter les coupables.

-En d'autres mots, vous voulez vous mêler de la vie privée du bon peuple de Londres…

-Comte Phantomhive, nous savons très bien tous les deux que le bon peuple de Londres n'existe pas.

-Et je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était un problème. »

Le commissaire leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra en revenir à leur sujet initial.

« J'ai réuni mes meilleurs policiers en secret pour les former… »

Richard se tut.

« Et ? demanda le Chien de garde.

-Vous êtes le Chien de garde. Ce que vous faites… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous faites sans enquêter. Je veux votre aide pour continuer et terminer leur formation. »

Le Chien ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Qu'en pense sa Majesté et le parlement ?

-Je n'ai pas encore demandé leur autorisation. »

Le Chien fit mine de réfléchir.

« Vous êtes donc en train de me demander d'enfreindre la loi sans avoir reçu le moindre ordre de sa Majesté…

-Une chose que vous n'avez certainement jamais fait, répliqua le commissaire d'un ton ironique.

-Certes… »

Le Chien réfléchit. Vraiment cette fois-ci.

« N'avez-vous par peur que certains de vos policiers ne deviennent mes associés si je vous aide.

-N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? »

Un long silence suivit. Le Chien observait le commissaire. Son regard était moins moqueur cette fois mais plus calculateur.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire une chose pareille ? finit-il par demander.

-Je ne vous demande pas de discuter ma décision, Phantomhive. Elle est prise. Je formerai une équipe d'enquêteurs que cela vous plaise ou non.

-Je n'ai pas dit que l'idée me déplaisait. Je me posais juste des questions sur sa viabilité.

-Parce que vous pensez que le système actuel fonctionne ?

-En quelques sorte. »

Richard soupira.

« Notre présence seulement ne peut pas prévenir le crime. Si nous ne pouvons pas enquêter et arrêter les coupables, nous laissons la rue aux gangs, aux putains, aux scélérats de tout poil et autres gibiers de potence.

-A mes associés et à moi-même donc. »

Richard Mayne se figea.

« Je vous demande pardon.

-Vous laissez la rue à mes associés et à moi-même. » répéta le Chien

Le commissaire resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

« Vous n'êtes pas l'un d'entre eux, dit-il les sourcils froncés.

-Vraiment ? »

Le Chien ricana.

« Je ne suis pas qu'un enquêteur. Je suis le Chien de garde et parfois quand la situation l'exige, mes actions n'ont rien à voir avec celles de l'un de vos peelers. Elles ressemblent beaucoup plus à celles de l'un de ces gibiers de potence dont vous dites tant de bien. »

Le Chien se leva.

« Encore envie de mon aide, Mayne ? »

Le commissaire réfléchit pendant un très long moment.

« Oui… Je pense que oui. »

Le Chien leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air sinistre qu'il affichait en prononçant ses mots.

« Déridez-vous un peu, Mayne. Vous n'avez rien de Faust et je ne suis pas le diable. »

Le Chien de garde disparut avant que le commissaire ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

…o…

_Nous étions sept. Ces sept au nombre un sont réduits,_

_Six jeunes, vigoureux, un avancé dans l'âge,_

_De même qu'ils avaient commencé, tous finis,_

_De leurs persécuteurs fiers d'exciter la rage._

_Le prisonnier de Chillon, George Gordon Byron_

.o.

Les frères Phantomhive n'était pas à Londres, ni au Domaine. Ils étaient allés à Cardiff, une ville où ils s'étaient rarement rendus et qui, depuis quelques années, se développait considérablement. C'était la ville dans laquelle avait vécu leur grand-tante Sixtine, la sœur de tante Polly et de la grand-mère de Charlotte, May. C'était la ville dans laquelle elle serait enterrée, avec son amie de toujours, Hélène. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité. Aucun d'eux n'y avait vu le moindre inconvénient. Ce fut sur le chemin du retour, après son enterrement, qu'une pensée glaçante traversa soudain l'esprit de Valence.

« Je suis le plus vieux maintenant. » murmura-t-il d'un ton sombre.

Mais Frédéric l'avait entendu.

« Le plus vieux ?

-A porter notre nom. »

Frédéric se mit à rire.

« N'enterre donc pas notre mère aussi vite, Valence. »

Oui, il était vrai que leur mère était toujours en vie et qu'ils avaient encore quelques cousins et cousines du côté Phantomhive, les descendants des sept enfants de Caleb, le père de tante Polly et de Sixtine, mais aucun de ces descendants n'étaient né Phantomhive, tout comme leur mère. C'était donc bien Valence qui était le plus âgé des Phantomhive maintenant. A trente-six ans.

Un autre constat s'imposa alors à son esprit. S'il était le plus vieux des Phantomhive, c'était sa fille, Claudia, du haut de ses six ans, qui était la plus jeune.

Mais il en fit ensuite un troisième. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'était mis à faire les comptes et si on enlevait leur mère, Charlotte et Edith qui n'étaient pas née Phantomhive, il n'y avait actuellement que six personnes à être nés avec leur nom et qui étaient en vie. Claudia, Virgil, Charles, Cédric, Frédéric et lui.

« Nous sommes moins nombreux que les enfants de Caleb. » murmura-t-il.

Et la majorité d'entre eux avait moins de quinze ans.

Cette fois, heureusement, Frédéric ne l'entendit pas.

…o…

_Mon bien-aimé oncle,_

… _Vous savez, naturellement, mon cher oncle, que le Roi est très malade - tout peut finir d'un instant à l'autre, ou durer encore quelques jours. Par suite, nous ne nous sommes montrées nulle part, depuis le mardi 6, et depuis mercredi, toutes mes leçons sont suspendues ; car la nouvelle peut arriver très subitement…_

_Lettre de la princesse Victoria au roi des Belges – 1837_

.o.

C'était la première fois que Valence entrait dans la chambre du roi. Sa Majesté était malade et l'avait convoqué et un chien devait toujours répondre à son maître, même quand la mort allait clamer celui-ci. La reine était au chevet de son époux. Valence plongea en une profonde révérence en la voyant. Elle lui sourit.

« Je vais vous laisser avec lui, monsieur le comte, mais au moindre problème, appelez et je viendrais. »

Valence inclina la tête puis la reine quitta la pièce. Il s'assit au chevet du roi.

« Ah. Ce cher Phantomhive, dit le roi d'une toute petite voix.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler votre Majesté. »

Le roi essaya de le regarder dans les yeux mais il dodelinait un peu trop de la tête pour vraiment réussir à le faire.

« Votre dernière mission…

-Offrir mes services à votre nièce, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roi inclina la tête.

« Ainsi qu'il en a toujours été entre nos deux familles. » réussit-il à ajouter péniblement.

Valence acquiesça. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait. De roi en reine. De chien en chien.

« Votre héritière, Phantomhive ?

-Héritier, rectifia automatiquement Valence. Mon neveu Cédric a quinze ans et beaucoup d'avis à partager sur la manière dont le chien de garde doit se conduire. »

Le roi voulut rire mais il était épuisé.

« Dîtes à Adélaïde de revenir. » ordonna-t-il bientôt.

Valence obéit et s'en alla. Une semaine plus tard, un message lui annonçait la mort du roi Guillaume IV et l'accession au trône de la reine Victoria.

…o…

_La reine voyait tout par les yeux de son prince bien-aimé. Le prince était son conseil et sa force : est-il absent, elle n'a plus ni plaisir ni courage. Un jour elle se sent toute triste parce qu'il se doit rendre à Aberdeen pour un meeting de savans. Faire une promenade sans lui ! Et quel chagrin au retour de ne pas le retrouver, so sad not to find my darling husband at home! Albert, toujours Albert! Ce nom est à toutes les pages._

_Le journal d'une Reine, Louis Etienne_

.o.

Valence avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ses invités et de leurs inquiétudes sur la Chine et l'opium. Toutes leurs discussions et réunions des derniers jours n'avaient rien donné évidemment. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il restait à faire. Attendre. Attendre et se préparer à la guerre. Valence n'était pas le seul à penser que ce serait ainsi que finirait cette histoire qui avait débuté avec la nouvelle loi chinoise sur l'opium. Valence avait aussi d'autres raisons d'inquiétude qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la Chine et l'opium. L'ensemble de sa famille l'avait maintenant rejoint à Londres, à l'exception de Charlotte, trop malade pour faire le voyage, et Edith qui était restée auprès d'elle. Sa mère, Augusta, était venue en revanche – quelque chose à propos de la société royale d'agriculture – et elle était maintenant assise avec Claudia. Grand-mère et petite-fille discutaient des vertus curatives des plantes. Ses neveux, eux, étaient en train de jouer aux échecs. Exactement, Charles et Cédric étaient en train de jouer aux échecs tandis que Virgil les observait attentivement.

« Tu sembles inquiet, Valence. C'est à cause de cette histoire avec la Chine ? »

Frédéric s'était assis à côté de lui après avoir disputé une partie d'échec contre Charles, partie qu'il avait délibérément et rapidement perdu pour pouvoir discuter avec son frère en toute tranquillité. Cette défaite de Frédéric avait rappelé à Valence ce qui s'était passé entre Claudia et Cédric quelques temps plus tôt. Claudia lui avait dit que Cédric n'aimait pas perdre contre elle aux échecs…

« Echec et mat. » dit alors Cédric.

Son neveu se tourna aussitôt vers lui tandis que Charles étouffait un grognement frustré.

« Mon oncle ? demanda-t-il en lançant un bref coup d'œil à l'échiquier.

-Pas ce soir, Cédric. »

Il devait discuter avec Frédéric.

« Mais Claudia pourrait jouer avec toi. »

La suggestion eut l'air de déplaire à Cédric pendant un court instant. Il finit tout de même par se tourner vers sa fiancée qui inclina la tête. Claudia s'excusa auprès de sa grand-mère puis rejoignit Cédric. On remit les pièces à leur place sur l'échiquier et la partie commença. Valence observa le jeu tout en discutant avec Frédéric. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir. Sa fille ne jouait pas avec sa virtuosité habituelle et quelque chose lui disait que c'était volontaire.

« Frédéric, je veux que tu parles à Cédric. »

Son frère lui lança un regard interrogateur. Valence lui montra de la tête la partie d'échec qui était en train de se dérouler devant eux.

« Elle est en train de perdre, dit Frédéric. C'est… »

Le regard de Frédéric s'éclaira. Il avait compris.

« Je parlerai à Cédric mais je pense que tu dois aussi parler à Claudia. »

Si c'était le prix à payer pour que Frédéric parle à Cédric, Valence ferait ce qu'il voulait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour calmer cette soudaine inquiétude après tout même s'il devait sans doute avoir tort de s'alarmer ainsi. Cédric était après tout un garçon intelligent.

…o…

_Il y eut un temps où les femmes anglaises étaient habituées, presque depuis l'enfance, à l'usage constant de leurs mains. Cet usage pouvait parfois prendre la forme d'ouvrage compliqué et extravagant qui sont maintenant tombés dans le ridicule pour leur manque de goût, […] mais si cela était possible, je voudrais écrire en lettres d'or le fait indiscutable que, les habitudes d'application et d'efforts personnels ainsi acquis, donnaient [à ces femmes] une force et une noblesse de caractère, un sentiment d'utilité, et une capacité à faire le bien, que les plus grandes théories de l'éducation moderne échouent à donner._

_The Women of England, their social duties and domestic habits, Sarah Stickney Ellis – 1839_

.o.

Valence n'avait pas cessé de se demander comment sa mère avait réussi à l'entraîner jusqu'à Oxford pour assister à la foire royale organisée par la société royale d'agriculture mais il était bel et bien là pourtant et avec l'ensemble de sa famille. Pour le moment, il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait la majorité d'entre eux mais il avait au moins sa fille sous les yeux… Sa fille et ce jeune gamin des rues japonais qui avait essayé de lui faire les poches quelques semaines plus tôt.

Oh…

Et le gamin en question était apparemment en train de montrer l'art de l'emprunt dans les poches d'autrui à sa fille. Valence sourit. Tout ceci lui rappelait d'excellents souvenirs.

…o…

_Je m'en suis revenu ce matin avec le dégoût du meurtre, mais c'était le dégoût du meurtre que je venais de voir commettre... Je me sens honteux et souillé par la curiosité brutale qui m'a conduit en ce lieu._

_Charles Dickens à propos de la pendaison public de François Benjamin Courvoisier, condamné à mort pour le meurtre de William Russel – 1840_

.o.

Valence et Charlotte s'étaient retirés pour la soirée dans le petit salon attenant à la chambre des comtesses Phantomhive. Agnès, la femme de chambre de Charlotte, était en train de leur servir à boire. Un thé aux vertus curatives, d'après la comtesse douairière, pour Charlotte. Un digestif quelconque pour Valence.

« Comment s'est déroulée votre journée, très cher ? » demanda Charlotte.

Valence soupira. La reine l'avait appelé à Londres parce que l'un des membres du parlement, William Russell, avait été assassiné.

« Mayne essaie comme d'habitude de me voler mon travail car je cite : ''j'ai mille policiers sous mes ordres et vous n'être qu'un seul chien de garde'' pendant que Rowan s'essaie à la diplomatie afin de nous obliger à faire la paix. »

Ce qui amusait énormément Valence car le commissaire divisionnaire Charles Rowan avait été lieutenant-colonel dans l'armée de sa Majesté et s'était, entre autres, battu à Waterloo.

« L'affaire est simple au moins, ajouta-t-il. Et vous, votre journée ? »

Charlotte essaya de prendre un air sévère mais son petit sourire en coin trahissait son amusement.

« Que s'est-il donc passé aujourd'hui ? » demanda Valence.

Son épouse garda le silence. Valence commença à boire son digestif pour se donner une contenance.

« Votre fille a donné un coup de poing à Charles. » annonça alors Charlotte.

Valence faillit s'étouffer avec son alcool. Agnès éclata de rire.

« Je vous demande pardon. » dit-il après une longue et forte quinte de toux.

Charlotte souriait franchement maintenant et Agnès était toujours en train de rire.

« Vous m'avez entendue, Valence. Votre fille a décidé qu'un coup de poing dans le nez de Charles était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour régler ses différents avec son cousin. »

Le rire d'Agnès n'avait pas cessé. Valence la rejoignit bientôt dans son hilarité.

« Qu'a-t-il donc fait ?

-Triché aux échecs et insulté le jeune Tanaka. »

De considérables offenses, du moins quand on se nommait Claudia Phantomhive.

« Madame omet de dire que mademoiselle avait au préalable voler la montre de son cousin. »

De mieux en mieux.

« J'allais y venir, Agnès ! » s'écria Charlotte.

Valence voulait maintenant connaître toute l'affaire mais quand Charlotte eut fini son récit, c'est un lourd silence qui s'installa dans la pièce après les rires qu'ils avaient partagés. Charlotte avait pris la bonne décision. Valence le savait. Claudia était une Phantomhive et la future épouse du chien de garde. Il était temps de commencer à la former sérieusement aux devoirs qu'exigeait sa maison.

…o…

_Le 9 novembre 1841, la reine Victoria donna le jour à son second enfant. Cette fois ses vœux et ceux du prince furent exaucés ; l'enfant était un fils, un prince de Galles, le futur héritier de la couronne d'Angleterre._

_Les Souvenirs du Conseiller de la Reine Victoria, Saint-René Taillandier._

.o.

« Je suis le plus vieux maintenant. » avait dit Valence quelques années plus tôt quand il était revenu de l'enterrement de sa grand-tante Sixtine.

Son frère, Frédéric, avait ri en lui rappelant que leur mère était toujours en vie.

« Je suis le plus vieux maintenant. » répétait maintenant Valence dans le secret de son esprit.

Car Frédéric ne riait plus. Car son frère, comme leur mère, n'étaient plus en vie.

…o…

_Monsieur, l'ensemble du corps professoral du Weston college et moi-même, nous désirons nous entretenir avec vous au plus vite à cause du comportement inapproprié que ne cesse de manifester votre neveu, Charles Phantomhive._

_Message du directeur du Weston college au comte Valence Phantomhive - 1842_

.o.

Après ce qui s'était passé au belvédère du cygne, la direction de Weston avait décidé que quelques jours auprès de sa famille profiteraient énormément à Charles. Comprendre : le directeur de Weston ne l'avait pas renvoyé définitivement mais il voulait tout de même souligner l'importance du méfait qu'avait commis le jeune homme. Comme si les coups de canne qu'il avait reçus n'étaient pas suffisants…

« Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai fait une chose pareille, mon oncle ? demanda Charles tandis qu'il retournait au domaine avec Valence.

-Au vue de l'identité de tes victimes, je me doute que ce n'était pas qu'une question d'ennui ou d'amusement. »

Les victimes étaient au nombre de quatre et parmi elles, il y avait les cousins de Charles et les neveux d'Edith : Guillaume et Thomas Cadogan. Edith allait être déçue et attristée par le comportement de son fils, c'était certain. Elle ne serait pas en colère. Juste déçue et triste. La colère semblait être un sentiment qui était complètement étranger à Edith.

« Ta mère…

-Je sais. »

C'était peut-être l'un des seuls regrets de Charles à propos de cette affaire. Il allait faire de la peine à sa mère.

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère, mon oncle, dit Charles pour changer de sujet.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, neveu. Tu sais parfaitement que ton tour était brillant et que je ne suis pas censé te faire le moindre compliment à ce sujet.

-Mais c'est ce que vous désirez faire pourtant. » répliqua Charles avec un sourire malicieux.

Valence leva les yeux au ciel. Son neveu ressemblait parfois un peu trop à son grand-père, Charles Phantomhive, et ce n'était pas seulement une question de nom et de physique.

« Si vous avez des envies de compliments, je me dois de rendre à César ce qui appartient à César et donc de partager mes accomplissements avec ma cousine. » dit soudain Charles.

Cette confession étonna Valence. La relation qu'entretenait normalement sa fille et son neveu tenait normalement en un échange d'insultes à peine voilées. Il y avait même eu un coup de poing donné quelques années plus tôt. Il doutait donc de la possibilité d'un échange, aimable ou non, sur l'art et la manière de se venger. A moins que…

« As-tu été la victime d'un tour similaire sans qu'on ne m'ait mis au courant ? »

Charles sourit.

« Elle n'aime vraiment pas que je dise du mal de sa musique ou de son cher Tanaka. »

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Valence se mit à réfléchir.

« Il n'y a pas de cygne au domaine. J'imagine que c'est là que se trouve ta touche personnelle… »

Charles confirma. Valence soupira. En ce moment, sa fille essayait donc de communiquer en secret avec ses associés tandis que son neveu dressait des cygnes à l'attaque. Il y avait vraiment des jours où il bénissait ce conflit entre les deux cousins. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils s'étaient entendus. Valence n'était pas sûre que le domaine ou l'Angleterre aurait pu survivre à cette association sans être détruit.

…o…

_[Le bruit des clochettes] fut remplacé par un choc de ferrailles venant de profondeurs souterraines, comme si quelqu'un traînait une lourde chaîne sur les tonneaux dans la cave du marchand de vin. Scrooge se souvint alors d'avoir ouï dire que, dans les maisons hantées par les revenants, ils traînaient toujours des chaînes après eux._

_La porte de la cave s'ouvrit avec un horrible fracas, et alors il entendit le bruit devenir beaucoup plus fort au rez-de-chaussée, puis monter l'escalier, et enfin s'avancer directement vers sa porte._

_« Sottise encore que tout cela ! dit Scrooge. Je ne veux pas y croire. »_

_Il changea cependant de couleur, lorsque, sans le moindre temps d'arrêt, le spectre traversa la porte massive et, pénétrant dans la chambre, passa devant ses yeux. Au moment où il entrait, la flamme mourante se releva comme pour crier :_

_« Je le reconnais ! c'est le spectre de Marley ! »_

_Un Chant de Noël, Charles Dickens_.

.o.

Que Dieu garde le royaume-uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande de l'ire de cette nouvelle génération de Phantomhive ou plutôt, que Dieu garde la famille Cadogan, mais il était déjà trop tard et le crime avait déjà été commis. En fait, Valence n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'idée d'Edith. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Randall Cadogan et ensuite, parce que l'antipathie qu'il partageait avec le frère d'Edith semblait avoir été transmise à la génération suivante. Mais, évidemment, quand Edith avait émis l'idée d'inviter son frère et ses enfants au domaine Phantomhive pour passer les fêtes de noël, Charlotte était intervenue et Valence s'était laissé convaincre. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'une catastrophe allait se produire… Ou l'apparition d'un fantôme apparemment.

Comment avaient-ils réussi un tour pareil ? Le plus vieux des enfants de ce crétin de Cadogan avait dix-neuf ans ! Mais là n'était pas la question. Les coupables de cet horrible méfait : Cédric, Charles, Virgil et Claudia lui faisaient maintenant face et Valence était censé les punir. Pas les féliciter ou rire.

« Valence. » ordonna Charlotte d'un ton dur quand elle vit un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Comment Charlotte pouvait-elle rester aussi sérieuse ? Un fantôme ! Depuis l'arrivée des Cadogan au domaine, ses neveux et sa fille avaient réussi à leur faire croire qu'un fantôme hantait le manoir !

Apparemment, ça n'avait d'abord été que quelques histoires sur Clemens Phantomhive qui était mort dans des circonstances un peu trop troubles et qui depuis errait dans le manoir à la recherche de ses meurtriers. Valence devait admirer les recherches effectuées par ses neveux et sa fille. Clemens Phantomhive, le grand-oncle de l'arrière-grand-père de Valence, était en effet mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Des bruits étranges avaient ensuite rapidement commencé à raisonner près des chambres de leurs invités au cours de la nuit et des objets avaient disparus et étaient apparus sans qu'on ne puisse réussir à expliquer comment, ni pourquoi. Enfin, toute cette farce avait évidemment eu un final de toute beauté qui avait consisté en l'apparition du fantôme lui-même. Franchement, Valence n'avait pas envie de punir sa fille et ses neveux, il voulait les applaudir parce que tout ceci avait fonctionné !

« Valence. » répéta Charlotte.

Après ce rappel à l'ordre, il commença enfin à disputer les coupables tout en essayant péniblement de garder son sérieux. Les punitions données, Cédric, Charles, Virgil et Claudia purent enfin quitter la pièce où ils se trouvaient et Valence put enfin éclater de rire autant qu'il le voulait.

…o…

_Je voulais me briser le front sur le pavé ;_

_Puis je me révoltais, et, par moments, terrible,_

_Je fixais mes regards sur cette chose horrible,_

_Et je n'y croyais pas, et je m'écriais : Non !_

— _Est-ce que Dieu permet de ces malheurs sans nom_

_Qui font que dans le cœur le désespoir se lève ? —_

_Il me semblait que tout n'était qu'un affreux rêve,_

_Qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir ainsi quitté,_

_Que je l'entendais rire en la chambre à côté,_

_Que c'était impossible enfin qu'elle fût morte,_

_Et que j'allais la voir entrer par cette porte !_

_Oh ! Je fus comme fou… - Victor Hugo_

.o.

Valence était seul dans son bureau. Même Carlson n'était pas là pour une fois. Valence était seul en compagnie d'une bouteille. A moins que cela ne soit deux ou trois… En fait, il ne se souvenait pas.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain. Valence releva la tête. Pas Carlson.

« Oh Edith! Douce, tendre et paisible Edith… »

Valence ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de parler à haute-voix.

« Il n'y a plus que vous et moi maintenant. » ajouta-t-il en buvant directement à la bouteille qui se trouvait dans sa main.

Il se souvenait confusément avoir eu un verre à un moment mais quand ? Non. Ce n'était pas important. Il but à nouveau.

« Valence…

-Vous savez, Edith, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Frédéric s'était épris de vous. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de l'aider quand il a voulu vous séduire mais… Vraiment. Je ne comprenais pas. Votre frère était cet imbécile qui passait son temps à dire que Weston était tombé bien bas en nous accueillant. »

Une nouvelle gorgée de… Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il buvait en fait et ça aussi, en vérité, ce n'était pas important.

« Cet idiot de Cadogan est toujours aussi stupide évidemment mais vous… Vous… Ô douce, tendre et paisible Edith, vous êtes trop bonne pour une famille comme nous… »

Car Valence comprenait maintenant. Après cette journée. Après qu'Edith soit restée en permanence à ses côtés…

« Mon frère a eu de la chance de vous trouver… »

Il but, montra la bouteille qu'il avait à la main à Edith.

« Appelez Carlson, Edith. Il faut qu'il me dise ce qui est écrit sur cette bouteille. »

Edith garda le silence.

« Vous savez, j'ai eu de la chance moi aussi en fait. Edward, le père de Charlotte, il aurait pu avoir un fils ! »

Valence se figea.

« Charlotte… »

Edith s'approcha.

« Valence… »

Il lui sourit.

« Ah douce, tendre et paisible Edith. Edith, trop bonne pour les Phantomhive mais qui n'a pourtant jamais eu peur de se faire mordre… »

Valence secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Vous êtes peut-être aussi bête que votre frère en fait. »

Edith fit signe à quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

« Oh voilà mon héritier ! Bonsoir Cédric. »

Cédric jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Tu es venu voir à quoi ressemble un chien sans meute ? »

Cédric ignora la question de son oncle et essaya de le prendre par le bras. Valence se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

« Oh non ! Non. Non. Non.

-Valence, s'il vous plait. » murmura Edith.

Il se tourna vers elle puis secoua la tête. Il se dit pendant un instant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire autant. Il sentit ensuite la main de Cédric sur son bras gauche. Il leva alors le bras droit et pointa son index en direction du visage de son neveu.

« Tu dois mourir avant Claudia, d'accord. »

Valence commença ensuite à dodeliner de la tête et Cédric réussit enfin à passer le bras gauche de son oncle autour de ses épaules avant de passer le sien autour de sa taille. Valence ferma enfin les yeux et se laissa conduire à sa chambre par Cédric. De temps en temps, il répétait ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt dans son bureau, que Cédric devait mourir avant Claudia.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il s'arrêta après avoir brusquement ouvert les yeux.

« Elle fera un bon chien ma Claudia. »

Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement. Il se remit en marche, toujours soutenu par Cédric. Il entendit bientôt la voix d'Edith.

« Il est ivre. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. »

Sa réponse fut immédiate.

« Si. Si. Je le pense. Ma Claudia fera un bon Chien. Comme tante Polly. »

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à sa chambre. Cédric le déposa sur son lit. Valence murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible puis enfin, il s'endormit.

…o…

_Avec la France, il s'agit parfois de simples jalousies, mais, d'autre part, une entente à peu près correcte tient la France tranquille et assure la paix de l'Europe, beaucoup plus dans le sens de la politique européenne de l'Angleterre que dans celle de mes voisins. La seule consolation qu'ils peuvent y trouver est de savoir qu'unis aux Anglais, ils ont une position importante, mais ils se lamentent toujours de n'y rien gagner. De mauvaises relations avec la France non seulement ouvrent la porte à une guerre européenne, mais aussi à la révolution…_

_Extrait d'une lettre du Roi des Belges à la Reine Victoria_

.o.

Il était rare de voir un ministre ou un membre du gouvernement prendre directement contact avec le Chien de garde mais si Robert Peel, qu'il avait beaucoup rencontré à l'époque où Scotland Yard avait été établi, voulait profiter de ses contacts clandestins pour trouver du maïs et de la farine à faire parvenir en Irlande, qui était Valence pour s'y opposer ?

« Albion, je m'en vais. »

Valence releva la tête. France était encore une fois rentrée dans son bureau sans frapper.

« Quand serez-vous de retour ? » demanda-t-il.

France lui avait annoncé son départ quelques jours plus tôt mais elle ne lui avait dit où elle partait et pour combien de temps. Ce n'était pas le genre de confidence qu'ils partageaient.

« Bientôt. »

Pas de date précise mais un ''Bientôt''. Voilà qui était intéressant.

« Avez-vous fait vos adieux à Claudia ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Pas encore Albion. Je voulais vous voir avant. »

C'était curieux.

« Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je corresponde avec votre fille ? »

Valence ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Vous hésitez...

-Vous donner immédiatement mon accord serait stupide et vous le savez.

-Je ne ferai jamais d'elle mon pion, mon cher Albion. »

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce n'était pas non plus l'une des choses qu'ils partageaient après tout.

« Vous avez ma permission. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Valence ne pouvait peut-être pas s'empêcher de toujours se poser des questions sur les intentions de France mais Claudia, elle, avait sa confiance.

…o…

_« Et semblable à un lion qui, disait-il, ne peut être conduit que par la main d'une belle et chaste vierge, un chef ne peut se soumettre qu'à l'empire de la femme la plus aimable et la plus vertueuse. Qui demandera au soleil, brillant dans tout son éclat, quelle est la partie du monde où il est né ? qui demandera à des charmes tels que les siens quel pays leur donna la vie ? »_

_Les Fiancés – Première histoire du temps des croisades, Walter Scott  
_

.o.

Un coup clair contre la porte. Comme si c'était un coup de clairon. La porte du bureau de Valence s'ouvrit et laissa passer Charles. Son neveu avait deux verres et une bouteille dans les mains. Valence pensa immédiatement à un autre Charles, qu'il n'avait jamais appelé Charles et qui ne frappait jamais à la porte avant d'entrer dans ce bureau.

« Vous êtes bien sombre, mon oncle, dit Charles en lui servant à boire. C'est pourtant un mariage que nous avons célébré aujourd'hui. Pas un enterrement. »

Charles alla ensuite s'assoir sur l'un des canapés de la pièce. L'autre Charles, celui que Valence avait appelé père, se serait assis sur son bureau. Juste à côté de lui.

Pourquoi Valence pensant-il donc autant à son père aujourd'hui ? A cause du mariage de Claudia et de Cédric peut-être ?

Mais son père s'était toujours bien entendu avec sa mère.

Mais sa mère n'avait pas été la première épouse de son père et Valence se souvenait de ce que son père disait de cette première épouse.

Mais Cédric n'était pas son père et Claudia n'était pas cette Esther Petty…

« Ils seront heureux. » dit Valence.

Mais Charles avait l'air dubitatif.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous l'affirmez tout haut que votre souhait se réalisera, mon oncle.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je veux dire par là que vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ma cousine est une idiote qui fait tout son possible pour plaire à Cédric. »

Valence se renfrogna.

« Dois-je te rappeler que cette _idiote_ est aussi ma fille ?

-Comment pourrait-on l'oublier… »

Valence pensa pendant un instant à ordonner à Charles de sortir mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Charles déclara :

« Elle le laisse gagner aux échecs. »

Ainsi Charles l'avait remarqué lui aussi… Mais on ne pouvait plus rien y faire maintenant. Cédric et Claudia étaient mariés et tout irait bien. C'était tout ce que Valence pouvait maintenant espérer.

…o…

_Père,_

_Ce rapide message pour vous confirmer notre arrivée en Irlande._

_Mademoiselle Fisher et moi-même, nous avons été chaleureusement accueillies par l'un des pasteurs de la ville, monsieur_ _Fearghail,_ _et son épouse. Leur maison est assez pittoresque mais sans doute un peu trop petite pour tous nous loger indéfiniment. Nous nous sommes donc immédiatement mis à la recherche d'un autre endroit où séjourner._

_Nos journées sont pour le moment majoritairement occupées par nos travaux de charité. Mon cher père, il est si difficile de rester de glace devant tant de misère !_

_Je termine ici mon message mais vous assure que je vous écrirai bientôt pour vous décrire plus longuement ce que nous faisons ici._

_C._

_Lettre de Claudia Phantomhive à son père, le comte Valence Phantomhive – 1847_

.o.

Valence avait étalé une carte du Royaume-Uni sur son bureau. A cause des derniers évènements, il avait besoin de visualiser la position de tous ses agents. Il posa un doigt sur plusieurs villes en répétant à voix basse le nom de ceux qui se trouvaient normalement là tout en les notant sur une feuille à côté de lui. Son doigt resta sur la ville même après avoir terminée sa récitation parce qu'il devait en entamer une nouvelle. Il passait maintenant au nom de ceux qui ne l'avait pas contacté depuis un moment. Il y en avait plus qu'il ne le pensait et c'était inquiétant. En soit, ce n'était pas une surprise. Cela faisait un moment que la mafia irlandaise s'agitait un peu trop, sans doute à cause de la famine. Après la disparition d'un énième agent et un message de la reine, Valence avait enfin pris sa décision. Il était temps pour les Phantomhive eux-mêmes de monter au front.

Son doigt se déplaça à nouveau de ville en ville. Claudia était arrivée saine et sauve en Irlande. Elle se trouvait pour le moment à Belfast, après être passée par Liverpool. Charles venait de lui faire parvenir un message pour lui dire qu'il s'était installé à Manchester et qu'il attendait ses ordres. Manquait Cédric - qui devait toujours être en route pour Glasgow et qui le contacterait certainement à son arrivée en ville – et Virgil… Virgil qui était à l'abri dans son régiment.

Valence savait qu'il fallait toujours garder quelques pions en réserve.

Il soupira en regardant la carte étalée sur son bureau. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas monté une opération de cette envergure mais c'était nécessaire. Avec les irlandais, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui pourrait se passer.

…o…

_« Si tu brises la malédiction, mon poignard t'épargnera les derniers outrages._

_-Jamais, répondit Paslew. La malédiction est irréversible. Mais même si je le pouvais, je ne l'aurais pas brisée. Ainsi qu'il en a été décidé, l'enfant sera sorcière et mère de sorcières. »_

_The Lancashire Witches, William Harrison Ainsworth_

_Roman publié en feuilleton dans le « Sunday Times » à partir de 1848_

.o.

Il y avait des nuits où Valence ne pouvait pas dormir. Des nuits où les cris de douleur et de désespoir - les siens et les leurs - étaient beaucoup trop forts. Des nuits où l'odeur de sang et de vomi – le sien et le leur ? – était insupportable. Ces nuits-là, Valence quittait sa chambre pour errer dans les couloirs du manoir. Il finissait toujours par aller s'assoir dans les cuisines à un moment. Jamais dans son bureau. Ces nuits-là, quand il y avait trop de cri et de sang dans ses pensées et ses cauchemars, il ne pouvait pas aller dans son bureau.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans les cuisines du manoir aujourd'hui. Sa fille. Elle avait les traits tirés et une tasse de thé devant elle. Ça lui rappelait quelques souvenirs.

Valence s'assit en face de Claudia. Elle inclina la tête pour le saluer. Il regarda sa tasse de thé. Une demande muette. Elle se leva puis lui tourna le dos pour en refaire. Valence décida de voler le thé de sa fille en attendant que la nouvelle théière soit prête.

Il n'y avait pas que du thé dans la tasse de sa fille.

Du wisky peut-être…

« J'ai tué un homme en Irlande. » avoua soudain Claudia.

Elle avait gardé le dos tourné. Il n'était pas surpris.

« Et j'en ai aussi torturé quelques autres. »

Elle se retourna pour cette confession. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Silence.

Le bruit de l'eau bouillante les réveilla de leur transe. Claudia se retourna pour s'occuper du thé. Elle les servit quelques minutes plus tard puis s'assit à nouveau en face de lui. Elle se pencha ensuite et s'empara d'une bouteille qui se trouvait par terre, juste à côté de sa chaise. Elle la posa sur la table après en avoir versé une large rasade dans sa tasse.

Il fit de même après avoir examiné la bouteille.

C'était bien du whisky même si la majorité de ce qui était écrit sur cette étiquette était incompréhensible.

« Je ne suis pas revenue d'Irlande les mains vides. » dit-elle.

Ainsi qu'il pouvait le voir en effet…

Ils commencèrent à boire leur « thé ».

« Papa… » l'appela-t-elle soudain.

Il leva la tête. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

« Papa, raconte-moi la légende des Phantomhive s'il te plait. »

Il s'exécuta sans attendre.

« L'histoire a oublié son nom mais Venec, notre ancêtre, était l'un des plus nobles chevaliers du roi Arthur… »

…o…

_« Il les a tuées ! Toutes les deux ! Il les a tuées ! »_

_Et dans mes petits poings sanglants d'où pendaient quatre ailes dorées, je haussais vers le ciel la gloire de mon père en face du soleil couchant._

_La gloire de mon père, Marcel Pagnol_

.o.

Un jeune homme aux vêtements miteux était assis sur les quais de Belfast. Il observait les bateaux qui faisaient le va-et-vient entre l'Irlande et l'Angleterre tout en lançant en l'air la casquette un peu trop grande et vieille qui aurait dû couvrir ses cheveux mal coupés et d'un blond crasseux.

« Claudia, notre bateau ne va pas tarder. »

Claudia continua pourtant de lancer sa casquette en l'air pour mieux la rattraper derrière.

Le jeune homme qui venait de l'appeler, qui avait des cheveux bruns et raides et des vêtement tout aussi miteux et crasseux, alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

Silence.

La casquette continua son va-et-vient vertical.

Silence.

La casquette cessa soudain tout mouvement.

« La question que tu m'as posé cette nuit, Tanaka… »

La question que Tanaka aurait sans doute voulue lui poser quand elle était revenue de son expédition nocturne mais qui était resté bloquée dans sa gorge quand il avait vu ses vêtements ensanglantés.

Tanaka n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Ce sang n'était pas le sien.

La question que Tanaka avait posée bien plus tard, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir d'un baquet dont l'eau était bien trop froide.

Il fallait bien se débarrasser de ce sang qui n'était pas le sien.

Tanaka avait aussitôt détourné les yeux mais il était tout de même resté là. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose pareille. En temps normal, Tanaka serait reparti sans demander son reste. Mais il était resté, les yeux tournés sur le côté, et il lui avait demandé :

« Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine, Claudia ? »

Elle n'avait pas répondu et était allée se coucher.

Mais maintenant, alors que le jour était levé et qu'ils attendaient le bateau qui devait les ramener en Angleterre. Maintenant qu'elle avait vengé son père…

« Oui, Tanaka, ça en valait la peine. »

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia et autres précisions qui pourraient vous intéresser (parce qu'ils n'ont pas naturellement trouvé leur chemin dans la rédaction de ce long OS) :
> 
> 1802 : Le livre qu'Augusta est en train de lire à ses enfants est « Species plantarum » » de Carl Von Linné, c'est-à-dire une description en latin d'environ 8000 végétaux.
> 
> 1805 : Bataille de Trafalgar – La France et l'Espagne avaient engagé 26 000 hommes et les anglais : 18 500. Passons maintenant aux pertes à l'issue de la bataille :
> 
> \- France : 2 218 morts, 1 155 blessés et 4 000 prisonniers.
> 
> \- Espagne : 1 025 morts, 1383 blessés et 4 000 prisonniers.
> 
> \- France et Espagne : 17 vaisseaux capturés et 4 détruits
> 
> \- Angleterre : 446 morts et 1246 blessés.
> 
> 1810 : Les « Bow street runners » sont la première force de police professionnelle de Londres qui a été créée en 1742 par un magistrat de la ville. Ils ne disparaissent pas à la création de Scotland Yard en 1829 et sont même, au contraire, progressivement intégrés à la police métropolitaine entre 1829 et 1839 (année de leur dissolution).
> 
> 1827 : La déshonorante France et la perfide Albion qui trinquent ensemble. En fait, ça fait un moment que je cherche un équivalent pour « Perfide » à appliquer à France et une des lettres de Victoria (oui, j'ai lu quelques lettres de la correspondance de la reine Victoria) m'a fournie le terme « Déshonorante », ce qui m'a plu.
> 
> 1828 : Valence et le duc de Clarence, futur Guillaume IV : voir Merci (autre texte de ce recueil)
> 
> 1832 : Louise Dubois. Alice de Bettignes. Je vous laisse juger de la possible véracité des noms que se donne France au cours de cet OS. Dans tous les cas, ils tirent leur inspiration de Louise de Bettignies, agent secret française active au cours de la première guerre mondiale sous le pseudonyme d'Alice Dubois.
> 
> 1835 : Valence et Richard Mayne ou Scotland Yard et les enquêtes. Ça peut paraître étrange aujourd'hui mais oui, Scotland Yard n'était pas autorisé à enquêter à ses débuts pour éviter d'être pris pour des espions du roi (Au passage, il y a un documentaire sur netflix sur Scotland Yard pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse). Quant aux mots « peeler » c'est l'un des autres termes utilisés pour désigner les fonctionnaires de police anglais (comme « bobbies »). Les deux ont une origine commune et viennent de Robert Peel qui a réorganisé tout le système de police anglais.
> 
> 1840 : Voir Poisons et épingle à chapeau (autre texte de cette série) pour toute l'histoire de Claudia qui met un coup de poing à son cousin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)




End file.
